Tu único Destino
by Serena Li
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando ya nada es lo mismo, pero tienes que afrontar lo que siempre te negaste?..................... solo tienes una alternativa, afrontar tu destino..............
1. De vuelta a mi Hogar

Cap. 1: De vuelta en mi Hogar  
  
  
  
"Cuatro años, Cuatro años sin saber de ellas, de ellos, cuatro anos lejos de todo, y ahora volveré a Japón, la verdad es que no se bien que es lo que haré, mi forma de ser ya no es la misma que en esa época, ya no soy esa niñita de colegio que solía ser ingenua, inocente a todo, que simplemente nunca desconfiaba de los demás, o simple, ya no soy esa guerrera que ellos conocieron, soy una mujer, una mujer que ellos nunca se imaginaron ver", pensó la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, ya no era baja, media mas de un metro setenta, una cuerpo bastante atlético poseía, llevaba cerca de cuatro años viviendo en EUA, y era una mujer muy pero muy hermosa, realmente llamaba la atención de los hombres.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ menos mal que llegaste Anais, ¿creías que te iba a esperar todo el día?  
  
Anais seguía llevando el cabello hasta los hombros, la mayor diferencia eran los lentes que hace dos años había dejado de llevar, vestía unos pantalones blancos con una polera de tirantes ajustada:  
  
_ disculpa Marina, no sabía que ponerme_  
  
Marina se había cortado el cabello hasta la cintura, seguía siendo muy linda, vestía una falda larga negra con una blusa azul, muy elegante, de por si, su forma de ser era con mucha elegancia, no en vano provenía de una familia de buen estatus económico:  
  
_ ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes finales?_ preguntó Marina  
  
_ bien, pase todos los ramos, por lo menos estoy mas relajada, ni que decir física, me tenía algo asustada, nunca un ramo me había hecho tanto trabajar, pero bueno, ¿y tu?  
  
_ por suerte bien, incluso pase calculo, no podía creerlo cuando vi la lista publicada  
  
_ hay Marina, te lo merecías, estudiaste mucho_ le dijo con dulzura Anais  
  
Las dos chicas se encontraban en una cafetería del centro de Tokio, como todas las tardes se daban unas horas para contarse lo que habían hecho en el día, la verdad es que nunca dejarían de ser amigas aunque pasaran miles de cosas, su amistad seguiría intacta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el aeropuerto de Tokio, la joven de cabello rojo recién venía bajando del avión, no le había dicho a nadie que llegaría, quería darles una sorpresa a sus hermanos y a su madre, miro a su alrededor, "de vuelta en mi hogar" pensó en voz baja, el lugar casi no había cambiado, se podía decir que era el mismo de hace años atrás, ella venía vestida con un traje negro entero, todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba de vacaciones y no trabajando, salió del lugar y tomo un taxi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dos días después Marina y Anais estaban en la torre de Tokio, gracias a la gran fuerza de sus corazones hace dos años podían visitar de vez en cuando Céfiro, y estar con las personas que amaban, Anais soñaba con terminar pronto su carrera e ir a vivir a Céfiro junto a su adorado Paris, y Marina, bueno pues ella con mucho, mucho esfuerzo hace unos meses atrás había logrado decirle a Guru Clef lo que sentía:  
  
******** Recuerdos **********  
  
Marina acababa de llegar a Céfiro con Anais, cuando entraron al palacio Anais la dejo sola por que se fue con Paris, además que sabía que ya era bueno que Marina le dijera todo al mago, que por cierto había crecido y se veía muy, muy guapo, (imagínense a Leo Di Caprio o Brad Pitt), todos se comenzaron a retirar hasta que la guerrera mágica y el mago se quedaron solos:  
  
_ que bueno que están aquí mis niñas del mundo místico  
  
Marina lo miró con cara de pocos amigos:  
  
_ deberías comenzar a darte cuenta que ya no somos unas niñas Clef  
  
Clef la miró, no se extraño del enojo de la joven, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al genio de la chica:  
  
_ si Marina, tienes razón, ¿qué cuentas?  
  
Marina se puso nerviosa, "es tan guapo, tan varonil", pensaba la chica, "además ya no tiene la apariencia de un niño", la joven suspiró y miró a otro lado:  
  
_ nada, por lo menos nada nuevo, ¿y aquí como están las cosas?  
  
_ pues bien, te veo algo nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?  
  
"¿por qué siempre tiene que darse cuenta de todo?", la joven se había sonrojado bastante, en esos segundos quería salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería:  
  
_ yo, bueno........ es que.. AHHHHHHH, no se.....  
  
Guru Clef solo la miraba, no sospechaba ni un poco lo que la chica le quería decir, (tonto, hombre tenía que ser), Marina suspiro y tomo aire:  
  
_ yo....... yo.... es que yo. TE AMO  
  
Marina solo atino a salir corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera pudo esperar la respuesta del hombre que amaba, Guru Clef por su lado quedo sin habla, tampoco atinaba a nada, la confesión de la joven lo había dejado muy confundido, pero más que eso asombrado.  
  
********* Presente ***********  
  
_ será mejor que nos apuremos, tu sabes como se pone Clef cuando nos demoramos mucho  
  
_ lo que me preocupa es que tu sabes que el tiempo aquí ya no se detiene, por lo cual mi hermana ya me esta molestando con preguntas que donde me meto cuando nos vamos a Céfiro  
  
Marina se puso a pensar, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con sus padres:  
  
_ AH!!!, no me importa, quiero ver a Clef  
  
Así las chicas se fueron al mundo mágico de Céfiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras Lucy estaba en la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre, una hermosa joven le abrió:  
  
_ ¿si, que desea?  
  
_ hola, busco a la señora Shidou  
  
_ ya, pero, ¿quién la busca?  
  
En eso detrás de la joven apareció un chico, Lucy le sonrió, el joven se asombro:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lucy!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito se escucho en todo el barrio, por lo cual en un par de segundos todos los hermanos de Lucy y su madre estaban en la puerta de la casa:  
  
_ hija mía, has vuelto_ le dijo su madre abrazándola  
  
Lucy estaba muy feliz, sus hermanos la veían sonriendo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En Céfiro estaban todos alegres, cada vez que las dos chicas visitaban el lugar hacían fiestas y todo se llenaba de alegría, en especial para Guru Clef y Paris:  
  
_ que bueno que vinieron, Caldina se pondrá muy contenta al verlas, en especial por que podrá organizar una fiesta, ustedes ya la conocen_ le dijo Paris  
  
_ los extrañábamos mucho_ les dijo Marina abrazando a su gran amor _ mira Anais, así deberías ser tu_  
  
_ Paris, yo_ la chica lo abrazó,  
  
el chico solo sonrió feliz.  
  
  
  
Continuara..................  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que es el primer Fics que hago de las Guerreras Mágicas, me gustaría mucho saber que piensan sobre la historia y que me den una ayudita, y si me demoro en mandar el siguiente Capitulo, Sorry, por que además tengo que terminar dos de Sailor Moon y otro de Card Captor Sakura........................, creo que debo reconocer que soy maniática por la escritura, ahora comienzo a trabajar, menos tiempo tendré, espero que sepan esperar, aunque sean algunos días, semanas, o meses. Cualquier comentario a marjorie71@latinmail.com 


	2. Recuerdos

Cap. 2: Recuerdos  
  
Lucy estaba en su dormitorio, todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado, cada rincón de ese cuarto tenía algo que la hacía recordar el pasado, en especial a sus amigas, y a el, si por que en esa cama lloró algunas noches por no poder estar con el, por ser de mundos diferentes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marina y Anais se estaban arreglando para la fiesta, una de las cuantas que Caldina organizaba cuando ellas visitaban el lugar, cuando por alguna razón Anais se quedo en blanco, (bueno no tan en blanco), estaba recordando la ultima vez que había estado con Lucy, una lagrima calló por su mejilla y Marina se dio cuenta enseguida, la miró con pena:  
  
_ Anais_ susurro_ no te pongas así, no esta noche por favor  
  
_ es que_ sollozo_ ella debería estar aquí con nosotras  
  
_ lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, ella tomo sus decisiones, no la podíamos obligar a hacer lo que a nosotros nos parecía mejor, te aseguro que ella es feliz  
  
_ es que también me da pena Latis, el, el se fue a autozam a vivir por culpa de ella  
  
_ basta Anais, vivamos nuestras vidas, no podemos vivir por los demás, mira nuestro alrededor, tenemos a las personas que amamos, ella ya eligió su camino  
  
Anais al final le halló la razón a Marina y se seco las lagrimas y le mostró a su amiga una de sus mejores sonrisas, continuaron arreglándose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea estaba en su dormitorio, no sabía que le pasaba pero tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era una mezcla de angustia, preocupación, tristeza, el recuerdo de Lucy se le vino a la cabeza, y no solo el recuerdo, la vio llorando, sufriendo, comenzó a orar para que no fuera nada malo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy dormía plácidamente, (bueno casi), por que lo único que veía en sus sueños era las imágenes de la batalla contra Demoner y la princesa Esmeralda, mas que sueño era una pesadilla que hace mucho había dejado de tener, trataba de despertar pero no podía, parecía encerrada en ese sueño, después se vio en un cuarto, sola, estaba todo muy oscuro, cuando escucho:  
  
_ tu eres la culpable, irresponsable, Céfiro depende de sus habitantes, solo de ellos, esa gente inocente que tiene que pagar las culpas de un pilar que no cumplió con las reglas y una guerrera miedosa que no fue capaz de aceptar el lugar que le correspondía  
  
Lucy se largo a llorar, todo era mentira:  
  
_ anule el sistema del pilar solo por que era injusto que solo una persona velará por el bienestar de todos, el Pilar no era el único habitante, era injusto, mejor era un castigo que ser el pilar de ese lugar  
  
_ tonterías, ella acepto el cargo, la princesa que TU mataste,  
  
_ pero yo no acepte, y al matarla solo cumplía con la misión que ella me dio,  
  
_ no eres mas que una cobarde y no lo niegues, eres una cobarde, y nunca, nunca despertarás de este sueño, adiós querida guerrera  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea estaba en la fiesta muy contenta hasta que esa presión en su pecho se volvió mucho mas fuerte, calló de rodillas al suelo, Guru Clef se acercó asustado igual que el resto de los que estaban celebrando en el lugar, Presea estaba demasiado pálida: _ ¡Presea!, ¿que te pasa?_ preguntó el mago del lugar  
  
_ Lu.... Lu..... Lucy_ trató de responder  
  
Marina y Anais se miraron preocupadas:  
  
_ ¿qué pasa con Lucy? Presea_ pregunto Anais  
  
_ Ella esta...... sufriendo, y esta en peligro_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente Guru Clef, Marina Paris, y Anais viajaron al mundo místico, Presea se quedo descansando, Marina y Anais los guiaron a la casa de Lucy:  
  
_ ella no esta, vive en EUA_ les dijo Marina  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa vieron una ambulancia fuera, de la casa vieron salir a Lucy en la camilla iba inconsciente, Marina se acerco corriendo:  
  
_ ¿que le pasa?_ pregunto en voz alta  
  
Saturno el hermano de Lucy la escucho:  
  
_ no se, no podemos despertarla, el doctor quiso llevársela para hacerle unos análisis  
  
los demás llegaron al lado de Marina:  
  
_ ¿cuándo volvió?_ pregunto Anais  
  
_ ayer en la tarde, fue una sorpresa, pero ahora, no se  
  
_ ya Saturno, Lucy es fuerte_ lo Consoló Anais  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En Céfiro nadie descansaba, en especial Caldina:  
  
_ ya mi amor_ le dijo Ráfaga_ ella va a estar bien  
  
_ ¿y si no?_ sollozó  
  
_ Caldina, ella es Lucy, una guerrera mágica y además es la persona con la fuerza del corazón mas grande que existe en todo el universo  
  
Ráfaga abrazó a su esposa tiernamente, en ese momento una nave de uno de los planetas cercanos aterrizó cerca del palacio, eran Geo y Zas, Caldina y Ráfaga intentaron mostrarse alegres (aunque Caldina tenía los ojos hinchados tanto llorar):  
  
_ parece que estuviste llorando Caldina_ le dijo Zas  
  
_ no me pasa nada_ respondió la aludida  
  
cuando en frente de ellos apareció Guru Clef y los demás, Paris venía con Lucy en los brazos, Geo y Zas se sorprendieron y Caldina se largo a llorar al ver a la joven dormida, de seguro no era nada bueno, por algo la joven estaba allí, en brazos del chico sin estar despierta:  
  
_ pero.... ¿qué le pasa?_ preguntó Ráfaga  
  
_ no lo se aún, Paris, llévala a mi habitación, y que alguien busque a Presea_ dijo Clef  
  
Paris se la llevo seguido de Anais y Caldina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el salón del trono estaban todos reunidos:  
  
_ pero, ¿qué le pasa?_ pregunto Caldina de nuevo  
  
_ no sabemos_ respondió Clef_ la sacamos del hospital así  
  
_ vamos Zas, le contaremos a Latis_ dijo Geo  
  
_ no, aún no, el solo sufriría_ Marina  
  
Anais estaba en silencio, Paris la vio y se acerco a ella, la abrazó:  
  
_ ya amor, Lucy es fuerte, ella va a estar bien, lo se  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy la verdad es que no estaba enferma, sino mas bien se puede decir estaba viendo todo lo que alguna vez pasó en Céfiro, era una pesadilla, miles de veces intento olvidar todo, pero siempre algo la hacía recordar:  
  
_ ¿duele?, veo que si_ era la misma voz de antes  
  
_ ¿por qué me haces esto?_ sollozo la chica_ no entiendo ¿por que?  
  
_ por irresponsable, en este momento deberías estar orando por Céfiro  
  
Lucy volvió a llorar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea despertó, sentía la presencia de Lucy, salió de su cuarto, llegó al salón del trono, necesitaba ver a su pequeña niña, asegurarse que todo estaba bien:  
  
_ ¿dónde esta?_ pregunto casi en susurro  
  
Anais la llevó, cuando Presea vio a Lucy corrió a abrazarla:  
  
_ Lucy....... la tenemos que ayudar_ se dirigió a Anais  
  
Guru Clef entró al dormitorio seguido de Marina y Paris:  
  
_ Lucy, escúchame_ dijo Presea_ se que puedes escucharme  
  
_ no hagas esto Presea, sabes que ella...........  
  
_ Pre...... Pre........ Prese... a_ era Lucy  
  
Guru Clef y los demás miraron sorprendidos, Lucy volvió a susurrar:  
  
_ a... ayu... da ...me_  
  
Presea dejo escapar una lagrima, tomo la mano de Lucy, una neblina abarco el lugar:  
  
_ ¿dónde, donde, estoy?_ era Presea  
  
A lo lejos vio a Lucy, estaba parada sin hacer nada, se acerco a ella, la mirada de Lucy parecía estar perdida:  
  
_ ¡¡Lucy, Lucy, mírame!!  
  
Lucy la vio y se abrazó a ella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guru Clef y los demás estaban en el dormitorio, la diferencia era que veían a Presea dormir tomada de la mano de Lucy, ahora estaban el doble mas preocupados, cuando, Presea abrió lentamente los ojos, todos la miraban expectantes:  
  
_ Yo.... ¿qué paso?_ pregunto media aturdida  
  
para sorpresa de todos Lucy abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Presea, las dos se abrazaron, los demás veían con la mas grande alegría, Lucy después vio a Marina y a Anais, las dos chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga, ahora, después de años de distancia, estaban juntas de nuevo, de nuevo las guerreras mágicas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la noche la tres amigas estaban encerradas en el cuarto de Lucy:  
  
_ así que te convertiste en detective, ¿de que área?_ pregunto Anais  
  
_ primero estuve unos meses en la Interpool, en el aeropuerto de los Estados Unidos, pero después pase al FBI, es mas emocionante, hay mas acción, me gusta mi trabajo pero, pasando a otro tema, antes de que Guru Clef saliera del dormitorio vi que te beso Marina  
  
Marina enrojeció y le respondió:  
  
_ nos amamos amiga,  
  
_ pero vieras lo que les costo estar juntos_ comentó Anais  
  
las tres rieron como en los viejos tiempos:  
  
_ pero no te preocupes, por que te contaremos todo, con lujo de detalles_ advirtió Marina  
  
  
  
Continuara........  
  
  
  
Notas: Hola de nuevo, si se dieron cuenta la historia va a estar centrada un poco, o bueno bastante en Lucy, espero que eso no les moleste, cualquier comentario o sugerencias, o reclamos, o lo que quieran........... "sin exagerar" a Serenity_mj@hotmail.com 


	3. Tu único Destino

Cap. 3: Tu único destino  
  
  
  
Anais al día siguiente se levanto de muy buenos ánimos, Paris al verla:  
  
_ así me gusta verte, te ves mucho mas hermosa de lo que eres_  
  
La abrazo por la cintura desde atrás, Anais se sonrojo, pero le respondió:  
  
_ te.... amo Paris_ se dio media vuelta  
  
Quedaron frente a frente, Paris se acerco y sin dudarlo la beso, Anais era alguien muy vergonzosa, y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran solos, aunque la verdad es que era poco, Paris era el príncipe de Céfiro, por lo cual tenía muchas responsabilidades:  
  
_ ¿vamos a dar un paseo?, tengo el día libre_ le dijo sonriendo Paris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy se despertó, al principio se asusto al ver que el lugar que la rodeaba no era conocido, pero después recordó que estaba en Céfiro, se levantó de la cama, y se acerco a una gran ventana, miró el lugar, y era algo maravilloso, todo se veía hermoso, tomo su ropa y se cambio, se puso los mismos pantalones negros de trabajo, solo que se quedo con la polera de tirantes que usaba bajo la chaqueta, salió del cuarto y se encontró con Marina que venía saliendo de la habitación de Guru Clef (¿qué hacia allí en la mañana y con pijamas?):  
  
_ ¡Marina!_ le sonrió Lucy  
  
_ ¿descansaste bien?_ le pregunto Marina algo sonrojada  
  
Lucy le asintió, pero le dijo con algo de tristeza, eso si, tratando que Marina no lo notara:  
  
_ tengo, tengo que regresar, no puedo dejar todo botado allá,  
  
_ lo se, vamos, acompáñame a cambiarme, y después esperamos a Clef en el salón del trono, pero espero que no pueda ayudarte_ lo último solo lo susurro  
  
Lucy se dio cuenta de la pinta de su amiga y le dijo riendo:  
  
_ parece que anoche te equivocaste de habitación  
  
Marina se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ ¡¡no puedes volver ahora, no ahora!!_ dijo Anais casi llorando  
  
Lucy miró a todos, y respondió:  
  
_ yo tengo mi vida hecha en el mundo místico, aquí..... no hay nada que de verdad me ate  
  
_ ¿no te das cuenta que hay alguien que te quiere hacer daño?_ le recordó Presea  
  
_ eso es verdad, vamos Lucy, aquí estas segura_ le dijo Ráfaga  
  
Lucy se levanto de su asiento enojada y les dijo a todos:  
  
_ cuando intente regresar no pude, y mil veces llore, hace casi cuatro años me fui de Japón para olvidar, para dejar de llorar_ sollozo_ en ese país hice mi vida, conocí a gente maravillosa que me ayudo a sonreír, me di cuenta también que quería ayudar a la gente, pero no se me ocurría como, hasta que un amigo que dio la idea de entrar a la escuela de detectives,  
  
_ Lucy, solo queremos que seas feliz_ le susurro Clef  
  
_ si quieren eso, déjenme volver, esa es la única manera_  
  
_ no lo voy a hacer, corres peligro, ¡entiende!_ sentencio Clef  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡ES MI VIDA, ESA ES MI DECISIÓN, ¿O NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!!_ primera vez que Lucy les gritaba de esa manera  
  
Salió del salón llorando, en el camino pensaba en voz alta:  
  
_ "¿acaso no se dan cuenta que estoy sufriendo?, todo esto me recuerda a el, todo lo que veo, quiero irme, quiero regresar a mi mundo, por que a pesar del tiempo lo sigo amando y estar aquí, es recordar y eso me parte el alma, se que no puedo estar aquí para toda la vida"_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la noche Guru Clef encontró a Lucy frente al................. ¡¡¡cuarto de la corona!!!:  
  
_ Lucy, ¡¡¿qué haces aquí?!!_ preguntó algo preocupado  
  
Lucy lo vio y le sonrió melancólicamente:  
  
_ ¿qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiera aceptado ser el pilar?  
  
Clef se asombro con la pregunta, no sabía que responder, la verdad es que nunca se puso a pensar en eso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido:  
  
_ déjame regresar a mi mundo, por favor, Clef estoy sufriendo_ suplicó la joven amargamente  
  
La chica se largo a llorar, Clef la abrazó, entendió realmente la razón de Lucy, y esa era...... Latis, se notaba en su mirada, y nadie lo había notado, pero bueno, era verdad, ella solo estaba sufriendo:  
  
_ cualquier cosa que te pase, piensa en mi, yo mandaré ayuda, cuídate mucho Lucy  
  
Sin decir más un gran destello la cegó, y cuando abrió los ojos estaba de vuelta en su mundo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente Guru Clef les dijo a todos lo que había pasado con Lucy, para que les voy a decir lo que todos opinaron (pero me tinca que esta noche va a tener que dormir solo), Marina salió del salón sin decir nada dando un gran portazo, Clef sabía que estaba enojada, Anais se abrazo a Paris, y Presea, bueno ella le dijo:  
  
_ si le llega a pasar algo a Lucy te arrepentirás, ¿por qué crees que la atacan?  
  
La pregunta los confundió a todos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy ya estaba en su mundo, cuando llegó a su casa Saturno al verla casi la mató:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¿dónde estabas, como te escapaste de la clínica?, nos has tenido a todos con los nervios de punta, Lucy, nos preocupaste!!!!  
  
La chica se tiró a los brazos de su hermano, Saturno no entendió lo que le pasaba a su pequeña hermana, pero no quiso preguntar por que solo vio como la pobre muchacha se largaba a llorar desesperadamente, la joven no estaba nada de bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En Autozam un joven alto de cabellos negros estaba recostado en su cama:  
  
_ mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Le dijo una joven de cabello hasta los hombros color azul, ojos negros, alta:  
  
_ nada_ le respondió el chico sin ánimos  
  
_ mira Latis_ le dijo la joven_ yo no te estoy obligando a estar conmigo, tu quisiste que lo intentáramos, además que nunca te he pedido que me cuentes por que eres una persona tan triste, por lo menos mírame  
  
Latis se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la chica, la abrazo y le susurro al oído:  
  
_ tienes razón, es que mañana tengo que ir a Céfiro, Geo llegó ayer y se veía muy preocupado, quiero saber si esta pasando algo malo  
  
_ me gustaría mucho acompañarte y conocer el lugar  
  
_ esta bien, nos vamos mañana bien temprano  
  
en ese momento golpearon la puerta, era Geo y Zas:  
  
_ hola chicos_ le dijo la joven alegremente  
  
_ mañana nos vamos a Céfiro_ les contó Latis  
  
los dos chicos palidecieron, Geo le dijo:  
  
_ pero, ¿para que?, si es por nuestras caras, no te preocupes, no pasa nada  
  
_ si es verdad_ le apoyo Zas_ Fanren hazlo entrar en razón  
  
_ ya dije_ concluyó Latis_ iré con Fanren mañana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy estaba en su habitación, después de estar dos horas calmando a su familia pudo ir a descansar, estaba en su cama, después de todo era lo mejor, estar en su mundo, su hogar, la tierra, por lo menos tenía mil cosas que hacer y no pensar, cuando:  
  
_ eres una cobarde_ era la voz de sus sueños  
  
Lucy le paró asustada:  
  
_ ni siquiera puedes afrontar tu realidad, ni siquiera eres capaz de asumir cual es tu lugar  
  
_ ¡¡cállate, por favor, si soy una cobarde, no quiero afrontar nada, pero déjame!!!!!  
  
Saturno que iba pasando escucho a su hermana y entró a la pieza, encontró a Lucy llorando, el la abrazo y le dijo:  
  
_ ya, ya Lucy, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Lucy solo lloraba, ¿de quien era esa voz, que quería de ella? (ni yo se, pero algo se me va a ocurrir, creo).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente en Céfiro, Guru Clef estaba en el salón del trono, cuando:  
  
_ tanto tiempo Clef_  
  
Clef se dio media vuelta y vio a Latis con su acompañante:  
  
_ ¡que sorpresa!_ dijo con nerviosismo Clef sin saber que hacer, en el palacio las cosas no andaban muy bien  
  
_ mira, te presento a Fanren, Fanren el es Guru Clef  
  
_ encantada_ dijo la joven educadamente  
  
en ese momento entró Marina:  
  
_ ¡¡Clef, voy al mundo místico, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que...............  
  
_ hola Marina_ le dijo Latis  
  
_ yo.... este, hola_ tartamudeo la joven  
  
_ ¡¡¡soy yo la que va ir al mundo místico, yo la voy a cuidar!!!_ dijo Presea  
  
esta al ver a Latis se quedo en silencio, Marina vio a la joven:  
  
_ ah!, ella es Fanren, ellas son Marina y Presea_ les dijo Latis  
  
la chica saludo, Marina y Presea se miraron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy al fin se quedó dormida, por lo menos para su familia, les daba pena verla llorar, pero para Lucy lo peor era dormir, estaba rodeada de oscuridad, silencio:  
  
_ hola querida guerrera mágica_  
  
era la voz, de nuevo esa maldita voz, (creo que me gusta hacerla sufrir):  
  
_ te tardaste mucho en venir a verme, pero ya no me preocupo, por que ya no te vas a escapar de mi, te quedaras solo conmigo, pagarás tus errores  
  
Lucy trató de correr, pero:  
  
_ nunca podrás escaparte de mi, a menos que.......  
  
Lucy se detuvo:  
  
_ ¡¡¿A MENOS QUE?!!!!!  
  
_ a menos que aceptes tu destino, el cual sabes cual es, si no, tu mueres y Céfiro...  
  
Lucy espero la respuesta:  
  
_ Céfiro muere también  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea tomo la mano de Marina, pero callo de rodillas:  
  
_ ¡¡Presea!!_ exclamó Marina  
  
Guru Clef y Latis se acercaron a verla, la joven nuevamente estaba pálida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas:  
  
_ Presea_ dijo Clef_ ¿qué pasa?  
  
Presea trató de ponerse de pie y dijo:  
  
_ tengo que buscarla, la están atacando  
  
En unos minutos, Clef, Marina y Presea estaban en el mundo Místico, al salón del trono entró Anais y Paris, vieron a Latis que estaba algo confundido:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡LATIS!!!!_ exclamaron los dos  
  
Anais notó que Clef no estaba:  
  
_ y, ¿Guru Clef?_  
  
_ no se_ respondió Latis_ algo pasó en el mundo místico, fue con Presea y Marina  
  
Anais se puso pálida y Paris la abrazó:  
  
_ Calma, no tiene que ser nada de malo  
  
_ yo creo que si_ vieron a la joven que hablo_ la chica, Presea, casi se desmaya  
  
_ Lucy_ susurro Anais  
  
Latis la escucho:  
  
_ ¿qué pasa con ella?_ pregunto  
  
_ na... nada_ le dijo Paris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ eso es injusto_ reprocho Lucy_ mátame a mi, pero no hagas nada con Céfiro, tu mismo dijiste, yo soy la culpable de todo, yo fui la egoísta  
  
al fin después de tanto la sombra se mostró, era un hombre (guapo), de melena rubia, ojos azules, alto, tez blanca:  
  
_ acepta tu destino, ¿qué es lo que lo impide?, ni siquiera lo tienes a el  
  
Lucy al escuchar supo que se refería a Latis, pero, ¿cómo sabia de Latis?:  
  
_ se lo que piensas princesa, y es por que desde que fuiste elegida como el pilar que estoy en tu mente, ¿acaso todavía no sabes quien soy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la casa de Lucy llegó Marina, Clef y Presea, Saturno al verla:  
  
_ Marina y...... ¿cómo estas?  
  
_ bien, Saturno voy a ver a Lucy  
  
_ espera, ella esta durmiendo_ dijo Cameo que venía entrando  
  
Presea al escucharlo salió corriendo, no se como entro a la pieza correcta, vio a Lucy que sudaba, se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella, la tomo una mano:  
  
_ Pre...... Pre..... sea_ susurro Lucy  
  
En ese momento llegó Clef, Marina y dos de los hermanos de Lucy:  
  
_ tenemos que llevarla a Céfiro, no puedo meterme en sus sueños_ les dijo Presea angustiada  
  
Cameo y Saturno miraban sin entender nada, Clef se acerco y la tomo en brazos, pero:  
  
_ ¿qué creen que están haciendo con mi hermana?_ dijo Cameo  
  
Marina se acerco a el y le dijo:  
  
_ ella esta enferma Cameo, y solo ella la puede ayudar  
  
_ no entiendo, Marina, ¿de que hablas?_ le pregunto Saturno  
  
Clef salió de la habitación seguido por todos y les dijo:  
  
_ ellos irán con nosotros, y no pregunten nada chicas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Latis tenia a Anais y a Paris encerrados con el:  
  
_ mientras no me digan que es lo que esta pasando no saldrán de aquí  
  
afuera del salón estaban todos:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡Latis, abre la puerta!!!!!  
  
Cuando en ese momento llegó Clef, Latis lo vio con Lucy inconsciente:  
  
_ ¿qué le pasa?_ pregunto confundido  
  
_ Paris, llévala a su dormitorio_ ordenó Clef_ Marina y Anais le contaran todo a ustedes  
  
Cameo y Saturno miraban sin entender mucho, o mejor dicho nada, Latis miraba a Lucy en silencio, Paris se la llevó seguido por Presea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el salón del trono, Clef recién había terminado de explicar todo lo que pasaba:  
  
_ Cameo, Saturno, los necesito para cuando despierte Lucy_ dijo Clef  
  
_ para que no se quiera ir, ¿cierto?_ era Cameo  
  
Latis se levanto de su puesto y pregunto:  
  
_ pero, ¿qué es realmente lo que le esta pasando?  
  
_ solo sabemos que la ataca cuando duerme, y Presea puede sentir el sufrimiento de Lucy, eso es todo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea estaba con Lucy, Paris las miraba, cuando:  
  
_ Céfiro, no puede morir_ susurro Lucy,  
  
pero Paris y Presea la escucharon claramente, en el sueño de Lucy:  
  
_ entonces, ocupa tu lugar  
  
_ no lo haré, ahora, dime quien eres  
  
_ bueno, querida yo soy...........................  
  
  
  
Continuara..........................  
  
Notas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡necesito ayuda, ideas, ¿quién puede ser?, AHHHHHHHHH no se.............. cualquier aporte, comentario, sugerencia, lo que sea...... (acepto chicos solteros), 


	4. Lo haré

Cap. 4: Lo haré  
  
Presea y Paris estaban perplejos por lo que habían escuchado salir de los labios de Lucy, ¿qué estaba pasando realmente?, era verdad, hace algunos días el cielo de Céfiro no era azul, estaba lloviendo muy seguido, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Lucy?........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy estaba frente a su enemigo, al fin iba a saber quien era:  
  
_ bien, ¡¡dime quien eres maldición!!_ exclamó Lucy  
  
_ soy, EL CORAZÓN DE CEFIRO,  
  
Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par:  
  
_ como escuchaste, yo soy lo que desean las personas de este mundo, soy su espíritu, su alma, yo soy Céfiro, represento lo que las personas de este mundo sienten  
  
_ entonces, ¿por qué quieres destruirlo?  
  
_ las personas temen, no quieren tanta responsabilidad, no quieren saber que su mundo depende de ellos, necesitan a su pilar, y eso eres tu mi querida guerrera, acepta tu destino, no tienes otro camino, el tiene su vida, un nuevo amor, ¿intervendrías?  
  
El corazón de Lucy pareció detenerse, ¿acaso Latis se había enamorado?, no eso era imposible, el había prometido amarla por siempre, no podía creerlo, su gran amor amaba a otra, era mentira, rogaba por que fuera mentira:  
  
_ si Lucy, el ya no te ama, el ya te olvido, acepta tu destino, ve por la corona de Céfiro, gobierna, eres la única que puede hacerlo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guru Clef estaba solo con Marina, la chica ya no estaba tan enojada, pero todavía seguía en su cabeza el día en que Clef dejó a Lucy irse de Céfiro:  
  
_ menos mal que ya se te paso_ le dijo el  
  
Marina lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, le cargaba que su novio tomara decisiones que afectaban a todos sin consultarle a nadie, no tenía derecho por más mago que fuera:  
  
_ cuando vuelvas a hacer algo igual te irá peor, por lo menos podrías tener la delicadeza de decirme, yo podría opinar  
  
El la tomo por la cintura y le susurro:  
  
_ nunca mas mi amor, pera abrázame, ¿si?_  
  
Se abrazaron, se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso lleno de amor, ternura, pasión y deseo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Latis estaba en la pileta, donde alguna vez estuvo con ella, Fanren apareció, se dio cuenta que en la mirada del chico había melancolía:  
  
_ ¿molesto?_ pregunto con dulzura  
  
Latis la miró, y solo volvió a bajar la cabeza:  
  
_ ¿ella fue muy importante en tu vida?_  
  
Latis miro su reflejo en la pileta, no quería responder, no eso, hace mucho tiempo que se había resignado a no volverla a ver, por que nunca más regresó:  
  
_ si_ pero igual lo hizo, ella aparte de su prometida, era su mejor amiga  
  
Fanren lo abrazo, no le dijo nada más.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anais entro en la habitación de Lucy justo en el momento que la pelirroja abrió los ojos, Presea la abrazo, Lucy vio a Paris y a Anais, les sonrió:  
  
_ ya estoy bien, no se preocupen_ les tranquilizó la joven pelirroja  
  
Anais la abrazó llorando, le dijo:  
  
_ estaba muy preocupada por ti tonta,  
  
Paris salió del dormitorio para ir a buscar a los demás, en un rato Caldina, Ráfaga, Guru Clef y Marina estaban en la habitación:  
  
_ tus hermanos también vinieron_ le contó Marina  
  
_ si, y están descansando_ aportó Caldina sonriente  
  
_ ¡¡¡¿qué, ellos están aquí?!!!_ se exaltó Lucy  
  
_ ya, Lucy no te agites_ le recomendó Ráfaga_ Guru Clef ya les contó todo  
  
_ además ellos son los únicos que podrán mantenerte en Céfiro_ rió Presea  
  
Lucy se sentía feliz, pero nadie sabía que dentro del corazón de la chica había tristeza, por que desde ese día tenía que prepararse para asumir su lugar, era la única manera de salvar Céfiro, ese lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente Lucy se despertó muy temprano, quería dar un paseo por todo el castillo, había pasado mucho tiempo que no recorría el lugar cuando........ se paró sin mirar con quien había chocado, pero..... :  
  
_ ¡¡¡Lucy!!!_ exclamo Latis asombrado mirando a la chica  
  
Lucy quedo helada, pálida, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, su cabeza se llenó de las palabras que le había dicho el corazón de Céfiro, no sabía como reaccionar, que decirle, nada, y tenía miedo de todo, ya nada sabía que hacer,ya no sabía quien ser:  
  
_ disculpa_ le dijo el con un tono de voz muy bajo  
  
en eso una chica se acerco a el, era Fanren, lo tomo del brazo, Lucy al verlos bajo la cabeza, no quería dejar que vieran que lagrimas rodaban por su rostro:  
  
_ permiso, pero tengo que hacer_ se disculpo  
  
Latis la vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guru Clef miraba Céfiro a través de su espejo, era extraño, pero como hace mucho tiempo, el planeta estaba frío, llovía seguidamente, truenos y relámpagos, las tormentas no permitían que el sol iluminara el lugar, al contrario, las nueves mantenían todo en sombras:  
  
_ ¿qué esta pasando?_ se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta  
  
Marina recién había entrado al lugar, pero lo alcanzo a escuchar:  
  
_ Clef, ¿pasa algo malo?, te ves preocupado_ le dijo la chica con dulzura  
  
Clef le sonrió, no quería preocuparla y le respondió:  
  
_ nada amor, lo que pasa es que me preocupa Lucy, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se entere que Latis tiene una pareja?_  
  
La puerta se abrió y la pareja vio a Lucy, en su rostro ya no había ninguna expresión de tristeza, pero estaba muy seria, como si nada le afectara:  
  
_ nada va a pasar_ respondió la pelirroja con seriedad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anais y Paris estaban con Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea:  
  
_ deberían aprovechar de casarse ahora, ya que esta Lucy_ incitó Caldina  
  
Anais se sonrojo y miro a Paris, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, justamente era lo que más deseaba, pasar el resto de su vida casado con Anaís:  
  
_ es una gran idea Caldina_ dijo el joven mirando a su chica  
  
la rubia mas que roja estaba morada:  
  
_ sería hermoso ver un casamiento, ¿así se dice cierto?_ comentó Presea  
  
Anais asintió aún colorada, a pesar que Marina y Anais visitaban seguido el planeta, la rubia todavía no se acostumbraba a su relación con Paris, seguía tan vergonzosa como siempre, pero a Paris le fascinaba:  
  
_ Caldina, Presea, vamos para que ellos hablen a solas_ propuso Ráfaga  
  
los tres se retiraron, Paris abrazo a su novia y la beso, ella le correspondió, al principio con timidez, pero después se relajo un poco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Latis miraba a Fanren que jugaba con Nicona, y a la vez pensaba en Lucy:  
  
_ Latis, ¿cuándo volvemos a Autozam_ pregunto la chica  
  
el joven un poco incomodo le respondió:  
  
_ no se, ¿quieres irte?  
  
_ si, lo que pasa es que me siento incomoda_ ella se le acercó rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos_ tus amigos parece que no me aceptan, aunque no me puedo quejar, me han atendido muy bien  
  
Latis se separó de ella y caminó hacia Nicona:  
  
_ no digas eso, lo que pasa es que tuvieron algunos problemas, eso es todo, pero la verdad es que no quiero irme todavía_ se disculpó el joven  
  
Fanren se volvió a acercar al muchacho:  
  
_ nos quedaremos hasta que tu lo desees  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy caminaba por un corredor, hasta..............:  
  
_ "al fin llegué, disculpen amigos por no decirles, pero no tengo opción, tengo que hacer esto, por ustedes y por Marina y Anais"  
  
abrió un puerta, al fondo del cuarto se veía una luz, era la Corona, la chica estaba en el cuarto de la corona, Lucy se acercó, cuando llegó al agua se sacó los zapatos dejándolos con cuidado en el suelo, siguió avanzando, flotaba sobre el liquido azul transparente, con mucho miedo toco la esfera brillante con la punta de sus dedos, que en un par de segundos se transformo en la hermosa corona, la tomo entre sus manos y al instante una enorme energía y luz abarcó el lugar....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ la corona_ susurro Clef  
  
El que se encontraba en el salón del trono con su chica, rápidamente salió del lugar, Marina lo siguió por el corredor, cuando iba siguiendo al mago, Anais la divisó y vio las caras de los dos, tomo la mano de Paris y también los siguieron, a ellos se unieron Presea, Caldina y Ráfaga que en momento no entendían nada, llegaron al cuarto de la corona, tan solo vieron en la puerta a una hermosa mujer, alta, de hermosa silueta, cabellos y ojos rojos como el fuego, tez blanca, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, con los hombros cubiertos por finos tirantes, en la frente tenía una tiara como la de la Princesa Esmeralda, era como una diosa de sueños, era simplemente una visión increíble, en especial para Clef:  
  
_ ¿quién eres tu?_ pregunto Clef temiendo lo peor  
  
la chica los vio a todos y respondió:  
  
_ el pilar de Céfiro_  
  
Clef vio bien a la chica, sus sospechas por desgracia eran ciertas y exclamó:  
  
_ ¡¡LUCY!!  
  
Marina y Anais palidecieron, era imposible, no podía ser cierto:  
  
_ pero, ¿por qué?_ pregunto casi llorando Anais  
  
Presea vio los ojos de la joven, estaban llenos de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo estaban casi vacíos, como si lo que menos le importara era su propia felicidad:  
  
_ por que este es mi único destino, siempre debió ser así_ le respondió la pelirroja  
  
_ ¿sabes lo que esto significa?_ le encaró Marina con rabia y frustración  
  
Lucy cerró la puerta tras ella, y les dijo:  
  
_ no quiero mas preguntas, esto es lo que hace mucho tiempo debí haber hecho, si se lo que significa, pero este es mi destino, no quiero que nadie me diga que esta mal, ni que me reproche nada, ya tomé mi desición y me da lo mismo lo que piense el resto  
  
alzó una de sus manos una luz la cubrió, desapareció:  
  
_ no se preocupen, solo esta en su cuarto_ les calmó Clef  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mas tarde estaban todos en el salón del trono, nadie sabia por que Lucy había tomado esa decisión, Latis entro con Fanren, vio la cara de todos:  
  
_ ¿qué pasa?_ pregunto preocupado  
  
justo cuando Clef iba a responder Lucy entró al salón:  
  
_ Guru Clef, necesito que proclames la noticia al pueblo, se que a ellos les alegrará la noticia_ le dijo con un dulce tono de voz  
  
Latis la vio, no tuvo ni que pensar, supo en seguida que era Lucy:  
  
_ Lu...... Lucy_ tartamudeo asombrado  
  
El pilar de Céfiro solo lo observó, Marina se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir dijo:  
  
_ por muy pilar que seas, eres una tonta, nadie me sacará eso de la cabeza  
  
Anais siguió a Marina y Lucy solo las miró, Presea notó la gran tristeza que invadió a Lucy, Guru Clef dijo:  
  
_ hoy lo haré, Princesa........... Lucy_  
  
Latis no entendía nada, Lucy se fue del lugar:  
  
_ ¿qué esta pasando?_ pregunto Latis  
  
_ ni nosotros lo sabemos, ella no nos dijo nada, la encontramos en la puerta del cuarto de la corona_ le respondió Paris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy estaba en su habitación, se miraba al espejo, estaba tratando de ver su nuevo yo, quería acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, cuando vio al hombre, ahora lo podía ver despierta, el sonrió complacido:  
  
_ muy bien su alteza, la corona te queda muy bien, te ves hermosa  
  
_ no digas tonterías, ¿por qué apareces?, ¿qué quieres ahora?  
  
El hombre se puso serio y le respondió:  
  
_ debo vigilar que hagas bien tu tarea como el pilar de este mundo  
  
En ese momento Presea entro al cuarto, vio al hombre, cualquier Cefiriano sentiría el enorme poder de ese ser, Lucy la miró sorprendida:  
  
_ ¿quién es el Lucy?_  
  
El hombre se acercó a Presea y respondió:  
  
_ mi querida Presea, creadora de armas, soy el consejero privado del pilar, no te preocupes, bueno, las dejo, ya sabe princesa  
  
El hombre desapareció, Presea se acercó a Lucy, la chica pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga a llorar y le dijo todo, necesitaba desahogarse y nada mejor que hacerlo en brazos de su eterna amiga Presea, la única que nunca le iba a reprochar nada:  
  
_ no lo quería, el me dijo que si no aceptaba la corona, Céfiro moriría, Presea, no quería ser el pilar, pero no me quedo otra opción  
  
Presea al fin entendió la mirada de la chica:  
  
_ le diremos a Clef, el podrá ayudarte  
  
_ no Presea, este será nuestro secreto, ese hombre al que tu viste era el Corazón de Céfiro, el estaba en mis sueños, el no me dejaba en paz, ahora no tengo otra salida, soy el pilar, y lo asumiré, no quiero que nadie sepa todo esto  
Continuara..............  
Notas: cualquier consulta, amenazas, comentarios, etc en los Reviews. 


	5. Un beso prohibido, Vísperas de un matrim...

Capitulo 5: Un beso prohibido, Vísperas de un matrimonio  
Latis estaba en su dormitorio, ver a Lucy lo había dejado realmente mal, no podía sacársela de la mente, sacar de su corazón a la chica de la cual se enamoró, recordó el pasado, cuando la conoció, cuando se enamoró de esa niña ingenua, inocente, de esa guerrera con la fuerza de voluntad mas grande de Céfiro, esa fuerza que salvó ese mundo, tocaron la puerta, Latis abrió, era Paris:  
  
_ ¿estas igual que nosotros?, nadie entiende que paso_ dijo Paris_ Anais no quiere creerlo, esta muy triste_ Paris se dio cuenta que Latis estaba preocupado_ Latis, ¿tu aún la quieres cierto?  
  
Latis lo miró, aunque quiso olvidarla, sacarla de su cabeza, no pudo, lo intentó millones de veces, incluso dejo el palacio por ese motivo, pero no hubo caso, nada hacían que pudiera sacar de su corazón a la hermosa princesa de Cefiro, estaba enamorado:  
  
_ si Paris, y ver todo esto, no se me siento culpable  
  
_ oye, no te sientas así, ella lo eligió, nadie entiende por que, pero ella dijo que era su decisión, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar su destino ahora  
  
_ por lo menos se que tu eres feliz con Anais  
  
Paris se sonrojo, le asintió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marina había salido del castillo con los hermanos de Lucy, tenía tanto que pensar, mientras ellos veían el lugar ella recordó el día en que Lucy se fue del país, en que se separaron, en que Lucy decidió olvidar o al menos intentarlo:  
  
"_ Lucy, ¿crees que serás feliz?_ pregunto Anais con preocupación  
  
Lucy las abrazo con fuerza:  
  
_ chicas, el quedarme en este lugar solo me traerá recuerdos, quiero olvidar, empezar de nuevo, quiero intentar ser feliz, mírenme, desde que regresamos no se ni siquiera lo que es sonreír  
  
_ recuerda que siempre estaremos juntas, por lo menos mentalmente_ dijo Marina  
  
Lucy se fue, Anais y Marina vieron el avión despegar"  
  
Marina caminaba, quería tratar de olvidar que Lucy era el pilar:  
  
_ eres tan tonta Lucy_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En un lugar de Céfiro, muy apartado del castillo:  
  
_ fue más fácil de lo que pense, Lucy eres muy inocente, con razón la corona te eligió_  
  
Una mujer apareció enfrente del Hombre:  
  
_ señor Zalgar, veo que lo consiguió  
  
_ si Fanren, pero fue gracias a tu ayuda, el que estés con ese espadachín nos ayudó mucho, y también que Lucy sea tan inocente, y además hermosa  
  
_ ¿ahora que va a pasar?  
  
_ ella misma va a destruir este lugar, sigue teniendo la misma fuerza de voluntad, pero aún esta enamorada y eso la va a llevar a cometer los mismos errores de Esmeralda  
  
_ una pregunta, ¿por qué odias tanto a Céfiro?  
  
Zalgar miró su alrededor con rencor:  
  
_ yo tendría que haber sido el Guru de este mundo, pero eligieron a ese estúpido de Clef, prometí venganza, y eso es lo que haré, primero lo intenté con Demoner, pero esa tonta chiquilla del mundo místico me lo impidió, pero ahora ella misma llevará a este mundo a su destrucción, vuelve al castillo  
  
Fanren desapareció, Zalgar se quedo mirando el lugar a través de un espejo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy estaba orando en el salón del trono, Clef estaba con ella, Caldina entró en silencio con Ráfaga para no interrumpir a Lucy:  
  
_ ¿cuánto lleva rezando?_ pregunto preocupada Caldina  
  
Clef dejo de hacer sus cosas:  
  
_ no lo se, desde que se levantó, Presea estuvo con ella en la mañana, bueno Presea pasa todo lo que puede con ella  
  
_ creo que Presea sabe algo, ha estado muy triste y no habla con nadie, ni siquiera habló con Geo, el se comunico con ella_ contó Ráfaga  
  
Lucy al fin terminó de orar, se levanto del trono:  
  
_ permiso, voy a descansar, cualquier cosa me avisan  
  
la pelirroja se retiró:  
  
_ni siquiera tiene esa alegría que nos gustaba ver_ Caldina se veía muy triste_ no se si prefiero que se hubiera quedado en el mundo místico, o verla aquí, con esa cara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anais estaba con Paris, la rubia al fin estaba riendo:  
  
_ menos mal que me hiciste caso  
  
_ Paris, tienes razón, creo que no saco nada con andar así  
  
Paris la abrazó y le dijo al oído:  
  
_ y, ¿cuándo nos casamos?  
  
Anais se sonrojo, (normal):  
  
_ no se, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?  
  
_ mi amor, me vienes diciendo lo mismo hace tiempo, quiero estar contigo, que durmamos en el mismo cuarto, que tengamos una familia  
  
_ tienes razón, me caso contigo cuando quieras  
  
Paris la beso, Anais le respondió con timidez:  
  
_ bien, hablaremos con todos hoy en la cena, se pondrán muy contentos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la cena, Latis no decía nada mientras todos hablaban, Lucy estaba igual, los hermanos de Lucy bromeaban entre ellos:  
  
_ tengo algo que decirles, bueno tenemos_ anuncio Paris poniéndose de pie  
  
Anais se puso colorada, Paris continuo:  
  
_ Anais y yo nos vamos a casar, por supuesto si la Princesa Lucy lo acepta  
  
Creo que esa noticia fue lo único que pudo poner feliz a Lucy, la chica se puso de pie con esa alegría que no veían hace mucho tiempo y abrazó a su amiga:  
  
_ por supuesto que tienen mi consentimiento  
  
_ al fin, ya me estaba preocupando_ dijo Caldina muy alegre  
  
Marina se acercó a Anais y a Lucy:  
  
_ felicidades tonta, al menos estas haciendo algo bien_ Marina miró a Lucy_ y no tonterías como otra que conozco pero que no y a decir su nombre, capaz que me expulsen  
  
_ vamos a asistir a un matrimonio en este mundo_ exclamo feliz Cameo  
  
_ que bien, a lo mejor va a venir mucha gente, y conozcamos chicas_ agregó Saturno  
  
_ eso me gusto_ sonrió Masiel  
  
_ ¿y para cuando?_ pregunto Clef  
  
_ la próxima semana, si a Anais no le molesta  
  
Anais al contrario, acepto mas que encantada, Presea se levantó y se retiró, todos quedaron mirándola, ella jamás había hecho algo así, ni menos cuando ella apoyo a Caldina cuando les dijo a Paris y a Anais la idea de un casamiento:  
  
_ ¿qué paso?, no entiendo_ dijo Caldina  
  
Lucy se disculpó:  
  
_ yo la iré a ver, Anais después hablamos, permiso  
  
Latis vio que salía, y sin decir nada fue tras ella, en el pasillo la tomo de un brazo, Lucy quedo helada al ver la acción del joven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Presea estaba abrazada a Nicona:  
  
_ no se dan cuenta que Lucy no es feliz, por lo que veo todos ya se están olvidando del asunto, Nicona, si tan solo supieran la verdad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Latis había llevado a Lucy a su habitación, la tiró bruscamente sobre la cama y le dijo:  
  
_ ¿por qué, por que Lucy, no ves que perdiste toda libertad?  
  
_ ¿y eso a ti que te interesa?_ respondió la chica poniéndose de pie_ déjame salir  
  
Latis la tomo por los hombros y le respondió:  
  
_ me interesa por que te amo, y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido  
  
Lucy palideció, no podía ser verdad, pero esos ojos, esos mismos ojos que tantas veces había anhelado ver de nuevo:  
  
_ es mentira, es mentira, tu amas a Fanren  
  
_ te equivocas, quise amarla, pero no puedo, y el verte fue peor, nunca te pude sacar de mi cabeza, Lucy, ¿por qué?, no te das cuenta que me estas matando  
  
La chica no aguanto las ganas de llorar y se abrazó a el:  
  
_ Latis, ya no puedo hacer nada,  
  
_ pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Lucy recordó al hombre, no podía decirle la verdad:  
  
_ por que quise, es lo que yo quería  
  
Latis no la dejo seguir hablando, selló su boca con un dulce beso, del cual a pesar que quiso resistirse no pudo, cuando se dio cuenta que si no detenía lo que estaba pasando todo correría grave peligro se separó bruscamente de Latis:  
  
_ déjame en paz, Latis, no voy a cometer los errores de Esmeralda, yo ya no soy una persona libre, de mi dependen todos los ciudadanos de este mundo  
  
Lucy salió corriendo, al llegar a su habitación se tiró en su cama a llorar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana Lucy miraba Céfiro, se veía hermoso:  
  
_ debo mantener este sitio así  
  
Anais y Marina se pusieron tras ella:  
  
_ ¿qué nos paso?_ pregunto Anais  
  
Lucy no quiso darle la cara:  
  
_ éramos las mejores amigas, ¿por qué ya no confías en nosotras?_ siguió Marina  
  
_ todo cambia, Anais, ¿debes preparar tu matrimonio?_ le comentó Lucy  
  
las dos chicas salieron del lugar, Presea se las topó:  
  
_ Lucy, ¿esta adentro?  
  
_ si_ contestó Marina alejándose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caldina estaba confeccionándole el vestido a Anais, Marina las veía, Anais se veía esplendida entre las hermosas sedas blancas, delicadas como ella:  
  
_ Paris se va a morir cuando te vea_ le comentó Marina_ el vestido esta quedando maravilloso, nunca vi algo igual  
  
Anais se sonrió y le dijo:  
  
_ estoy muy nerviosa, me voy a casar, ah, es tan raro, nunca pensé que llegaría este día  
  
_ no te muevas_ le pidió Caldina_ te puedo pinchar  
  
Anais se quedo quieta:  
  
_ ¿y cuando tu con Clef?_ preguntó Caldina sin desconcentrarse  
  
Marina se sonrojo:  
  
_ no. no se, no depende de mi_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Presea, si alguien se entera quien soy, tu mueres, no voy a permitir que se destruya Céfiro por ti  
  
_ Presea no dirá nada_ aclaró Lucy_ no la vuelvas a amenazar, ¿escuchaste?  
  
El hombre desapareció:  
  
_ ¡¡¿no te deja en paz?!!_ preguntó Presea furiosa  
  
_ no, Presea, pero no quiero verte triste por mi culpa, lo hecho, hecho esta, no hay vuelta atrás, deja de atormentarte, si quieres verme feliz primero se feliz tu, haz descuidado mucho a Geo, vive bien, hazlo por mi, se que va a venir al matrimonio de Anais, quiero que estés con el y feliz  
  
Presea la abrazó:  
  
_ esta bien, pero prométeme que confiaras en mi siempre, pase lo que pase  
  
Lucy asintió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la noche Fanren miraba el cielo, desde que Lucy estaba como el pilar el cielo se veía maravilloso, como cuando Esmeralda reinaba Céfiro, antes que sucediera la desgracia con Zagato , ya no sabía si hacía lo correcto ayudando a Zalgar, ese hombre quería destruir ese hermoso mundo a toda costa, además estaba Latis, al fin, por primera vez estaba aprendiendo a amar a alguien de verdad:  
  
_ hola_ susurro Latis sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
La chica al verlo se puso feliz:  
  
_ te desapareciste todo el día_ le reprendió_ ¿dónde estuviste?  
  
_ fuera del castillo, necesitaba tomar aire_ le respondió el hombre sentándose a su lado  
  
_ ¿por qué no volvemos a Autozam?, no se que hacemos aquí  
  
Latis le tomó la mano:  
  
_ volveremos después del matrimonio de Paris, es mi amigo, quiero estar presente  
  
la joven sonrió y lo abrazó:  
  
_ te amo Latis, se que seremos felices, tu te lo mereces y yo también  
  
Lucy los miraba desde una puerta, una lagrima rebelde se asomaba desde sus ojos, ella se había prometido que nunca lo dejaría de amar, aunque pasaran mil años, pero su deber era rezar y proteger ese mundo por sus amigos, trató de sonreír, quería de todo corazón que el pudiera ser feliz, no soportaría que el sufriera por su culpa, no podría vivir en paz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zalgar había podido leer los pensamientos de Lucy, estaba confundido, ¿cómo era posible que el amor que ella sentía por ese joven fuera tan grande, como para dejar que fuera feliz con otra que no fuera ella?, eso arruinaría sus planes :  
  
_ maldición, no puede ser, ¿qué hago?, ¿y si sacó a Fanren?, si, eso sería lo mejor, no puedo arriesgarme a que esa tonta se lo lleve lejos, se esta enamorando, ¿por qué siempre tengo que estar rodeado de ineptos?.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clef estaba en su dormitorio, su trabajo se había alivianado bastante, en eso tocaron la puerta:  
  
_ Adelante  
  
era Marina, la chica entró y se sentó en la cama como todos los días, por lo menos cuando ella no se enojaba por alguna tontería, los dos recordaban claramente cuando se volvieron a ver, Marina había dejado de ser esa niña impertinente e infantil, volvió siendo una mujer muy hermosa, elegante, fina, aunque lo mandona no se le quitaría nunca, eso era lo de menos, la amaba, aunque le costo reconocerlo, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo:  
  
_ ¿qué pasa?_ pregunto el  
  
La chica le sonrió:  
  
_ nada, es que pensaba, ¿quien va a oficiar el matrimonio de Anais?  
  
_ creo yo que el pilar, es lo más importante de Céfiro  
  
_ ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Clef se sentó junto a la joven, la abrazó y al oído le susurro:  
  
_ creo que después deberíamos hacerlo nosotros  
  
Marina se sonrojó, su sueño desde que era una niña, era estar con Clef hasta que la muerte los separe, abrazó a su chico:  
  
_ buena idea, no sabes lo feliz que me harías  
  
_ te amo Marina  
  
_ y yo a ti, por siempre  
  
Clef le alzó el rostro y la besó dulcemente en los labios, como si fuera la primera vez...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un día antes del primer matrimonio en Céfiro todos corrían de un lado a otro, Lucy en el fondo se alegraba, le alegraba el saber que ya habían olvidado todo lo que a ella se refería, que no tenía que inventar tontas excusas:  
  
_ ¿cómo quedó el vestido de Anais?_ preguntó Lucy  
  
_ hermoso_ le contesto Caldina_ parece un ángel  
  
Marina llegó riendo:  
  
_ ya, debemos separar a Anais de Paris, normalmente el novio no puede ver a la novia un día antes de la boda, es una tradición y hay que cumplirla  
  
Caldina miró extrañada:  
  
_ ahhh, Caldina, son costumbres de nuestro mundo mujer_ le explicó Marina  
  
_ entonces la voy a buscar_ les dijo Caldina mientras se iba  
  
Marina se sentó junto a Lucy, hace días que no hablaban, a parte que Marina aún no quería entender que era lo que había pasado:  
  
_ ¿aún estas enojada?  
  
_ ¿y preguntas?, tonta_ Marina la miró fijo_ mírate, te amarraste a la infelicidad  
  
_ soy feliz, es mi deseo, ¿por qué no me apoyas tal como lo hiciste cuando me fui a norte América?  
  
_ por que allí tampoco te apoye, si no recuerdas yo no quería que te fueras  
  
Lucy le sonrió:  
  
_ eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás, mientras que tu y Anais estén conmigo seré feliz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la noche entre Marina y Caldina tuvieron que encerrarse junto con Anais para que Paris no la pudiera ver, fue muuuuuyyy difícil separarlos:  
  
_ ya te dije Anais, no lo puedes ver!!!!!!!  
  
_ MARINA, solo para darle las buenas noches, por favor_ suplico Anais  
  
_ NOOOOO, ya te dijo Marina, NO, NO, NO, Y NO_ le recalcó Caldina  
  
Afuera del dormitorio de Anais estaba Paris sentado en frente de la puerta, según el, mientras no viera a Anais no se iba a mover, pero entre Clef y Ráfaga lo tuvieron que llevar arrastrando hasta su alcoba:  
  
_ ya dijeron, por hoy no la puedes ver, solo debes esperar hasta mañana_ le dijo Ráfaga_ no quiero que Caldina o Marina se enfaden, sabes como son  
  
_ para ti es fácil decirlo_ refunfuño el chico_ tu no dejas de ver nunca a Caldina  
  
_ mejor deja de reclamar, en todo caso tu sabes como es Marina sobre todo_ le advirtió Clef_ nada la hará cambiar de opinión, incluso dormirá con Anais para asegurarse, ahhh, Ráfaga, hoy tendrás que dormir solo, Caldina se quedará con ellas  
  
Los tres se pusieron a imaginar los gritos de Marina, todos apoyados por Caldina, Ráfaga comenzó a apoyar a Paris, no le hacía gracia el tener que dormir solo:  
  
_ tienen razón, mejor me duermo y la veo mañana... _ sonrió burlándose de Ráfaga Paris  
Continuara.......  
Notas: comentarios???????????????, o lo que quieran, a alita_mj@yahoo.com 


	6. Capitulo 6: La Primera Boda En Céfiro

Capitulo 6: La Primera Boda En Céfiro  
  
Al fin había llegado el gran día, Anais despertó más temprano que nunca, bueno, aparte que apenas había podido dormir pensando en su boda, al levantarse vio a Caldina y a Marina en los sillones del dormitorio durmiendo placidamente:  
  
_ podré ir a ver a Paris, ya no lo resisto_ pensó en voz baja  
  
La chica se vistió rápidamente, para salir antes que se despertaran sus dos carceleras, pensó Carceleras riendo, pero es que ese apodo les quedaban muy bien a sus dos amigas, lamentablemente justo en el momento que estaba abriendo la puerta:  
  
_ yo que tu ni lo pienso_ le dijo en forma de amenaza Caldina pero sin dejar de sonreír de forma maliciosa  
  
_ yo._ trató de explicar la pobre chica_ solo iba a la cocina  
  
_ si seguro_ le dijo enojada Marina_ nosotras iremos contigo, para asegurarnos que en el camino no te encuentres con Paris sin querer.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Algo increíblemente similar se estaba llevando a cabo en el dormitorio de Paris, la diferencia es que Clef y Ráfaga estaban sobre el, tratando de amarrarlo para que se quedara quieto:  
  
_ solo debes esperar hasta la tarde_ le decía Clef poniéndose de pie  
  
_ ¡¡¡la quiero ver!!!_ reclamaba el chico gritando_ ¡¡necesito verla!!!!!!!  
  
_ TE DIJIMOS QUE NO_ le gritó Ráfaga enojado  
  
_ ustedes son mis amigos, en ves de apoyar a las locas de sus chicas deberían ayudarme_ les dijo el joven enojado.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Presea se encontraba en la puerta principal del palacio, tres naves diferentes estaban aterrizando, cuando de una, la mas avanzada tecnológicamente bajó un chico alto, Presea no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo a su encuentro:  
  
_ ¡¡Geo!!_ suspiro en los brazos del muchacho  
  
_ ¿ves?_ le dijo Zas_ te dije que aún te quiere,  
  
Presea escucho al chico y miró a Geo:  
  
_ sabes que te quiero, es que solo, han sucedido algunas cosas,  
  
a ellos dos se acercaron Tata y Tatra, la ultima venía de la mano de un joven muy conocido, Ascot, también se acercó la princesa Aska y Sanyoin:  
  
_ que bueno que hallan podido asistir_ les agradeció Presea  
  
_ los echaba mucho de menos a todos_ le comentó Ascot  
  
_ Caldina se pondrá feliz al verte_ le respondió Presea  
  
Zas miraba pálido la puerta del palacio, no daba crédito a lo que veía:  
  
_ imposible_ susurró, todos lo escucharon y miraron,  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¿Lucy?!!!!!!_ exclamaron todos en unísono  
  
La princesa del planeta solo les sonrió haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran:  
  
_ bienvenidos a mi reino_ les dijo la joven con un dulce tono de voz_ es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí, espero que se sientan cómodos  
  
Zas y Geo se acercaron, eran los que más la conocían, recordaban con nostalgia cuando Águila la llevó a Autozam, Lucy había sido la chica mas inocente que habían conocido:  
  
_ ¿qué esta pasando?_ se atrevió a preguntarle Geo  
  
_ ella es el pilar_ les respondió Presea_ ya lo sabían  
  
_ pero_  
  
_ pero nada_ le sonrió Lucy a Zas interrumpiéndolo_ decidí hacerme cargo de este mundo, ¿es mi deber no?, entremos será mejor.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mas tarde todos estaban en el comedor principal, menos Marina, Caldina, la novia, el novio, Ráfaga y Clef, obviamente los seis estaban divididos en dos grupos, luchando para que los novios no se vieran. Geo y Zas no podían dejar de mirar a Lucy, obviamente lucía mas hermosa que nunca, más adulta que la ultima vez que la vieron, pero Zas notó cierto dejo de tristeza en esa mirada que alguna vez fue pura alegría, Latis y Fanren estaban sentados con ellos:  
  
_ aún no lo creo_ le susurró Zas a Geo  
  
_ yo tampoco_ Geo miró a Latis_ pero parece que el ya lo asumió  
  
Ascot le contaba a Lucy el tiempo pasado con Tatra, el joven por dentro no podía acostumbrarse a verla así, Presea miraba a todos, las caras de los visitantes no cambiaban seguían asombrados, de repente Lucy se puso de pie:  
  
_ bueno, los dejo, debo ir a orar_  
  
todos asintieron, Lucy salió del cuarto, apenas desapareció todos llenaron con preguntas a Presea, preguntas que lógicamente no iban a ser respondidas, por que se lo había prometido a Lucy, Latis los miraba aburrido, y Cameo con Saturno se peleaban por quien sería el primero en presentarse frente a Tata, y Fanren, ella se veía normal, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando le importara.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Al fin, a la hora de la boda, que sería en el salón principal del palacio, todo estaba decorado con elegancia y fineza, las sillas estaba adornadas con rosas blancas que Lucy había hecho crecer con sus rezos, el pilar le había pedido a Clef que oficiara la boda, el mago lo hizo con gusto, cuando la novia apareció todos quedaron asombrados, Anais lucía magnifica en ese vestido delicadamente hecho para ella, Caldina estaba orgullosa por su creación, Paris al verla quedo helado, para el era un ángel que caminaba hacía el sin merecerlo, Clef comenzó a hablar, pero Anais y Paris solo tenían ojos para si, las cosas que respondieron fueron por inercia o por que Marina les avisaba, los hermanos de Lucy miraban a su alrededor, habían según ellos muchas chicas hermosas, y no hallaban la hora que empezara la celebración, en especial Cameo, que quería hablarle a Tata, cuando Clef terminó todos suspiraron, la ceremonia fue un poquito larga, según Marina, más de lo que duran comúnmente las bodas en la tierra. En el baile Lucy estaba sentada en su trono, vigilándolos a todos y de pasada orando en silencio por la pareja, Anais bailaba con Paris, al fin estaban juntos y lo estarían para siempre ni Marina, ni Caldina los podrían separar ahora, Presea bailaba con Geo, eran las dos únicas parejas bailando, Clef vio a Lucy, la joven se veía triste, sola, se acercó a ella y tomándole la mano le pregunto:  
  
_ ¿Lucy, deseas bailar?  
  
_ sabes que no puedo, pero gracias_ se disculpó la chica  
  
_ Lucy, no es necesario que sigas las reglas al pie de la letra,  
  
_ mejor ve a bailar con tu chica, estoy bien, si me dan ganas te aviso  
  
Clef fue a donde Marina. La fiesta continuo muy bien, Cameo al fin pudo conocer a Tata, por Caldina, a Tata en hermano de Lucy le calló muy bien, Saturno en cambio se dedicó a conocer a todas las doncellas que estaban solas, Lucy se reía de vez en cuando al ver a sus hermanos, en especial a Saturno, su hermano mayor y supuestamente el más serio. Latis estuvo con su novia toda la noche de repente bailaban, Geo y Zas se sentían incómodos al verlo así, más frente a Lucy, al fin el pilar de Céfiro se puso de pie, se acercó a Zas:  
  
_ ¿bailarías con el pilar?  
  
El chico le sonrió:  
  
_ más que con el pilar bailaré con mi amiga Lucy, si es que ella lo decea  
  
_ por supuesto que lo ceceo_ le contestó con alegría Lucy  
  
Zas le tomo la mano llevándola a la pista, Clef y Marina se sintieron felices y Latis, el se sintió incomodo. Anais miraba a su alrededor tomada del brazo de su marido, de su esposo, de su hombre, vio a Marina feliz con Clef, a Lucy reír como hace mucho no la veía al estar con Zas, su felicidad estaba completa:  
  
_ esta noche al fin dormiremos juntos_ le susurró Paris en el oído  
  
a Anais a pesar que el chico ya era su esposo, nada impidió que los colores se le subieran hasta el tope:  
  
_ ssssi_ susurró tímidamente  
  
el chico le apretó más la mano para darle confianza:  
  
_ ¿por qué no nos vamos ahora?, quiero descansar_ le dijo el chico con dulzura  
  
Anais asintió, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la hermosa pareja salió del salón. Mas tarde todos se dieron cuenta de que la pareja no estaba y dieron por finalizada la fiesta, la mayoría se fue a descansar, Presea y Lucy se fueron a orar, aunque Lucy se había negado, Presea no aceptó un no, además que Presea quería dar las gracias por tan hermosa velada. Geo se quedó en el salón con Latis:  
  
_ ¿qué pasa?_ inició la conversación Geo  
  
_ nada, ¿por qué?, ahh, ya se, te refieres a lo de Lucy_ Geo asintió_ nada pasa, ella tomó su decisión, intente hablar con ella, pero ni caso  
  
_ se que ella no es feliz, la conozco, Zas también noto lo mismo  
  
_ ya no me interesa_ suspiro el espadachín_ ya tomó la decisión, no se puede echar para atrás.  
  
*****************************************  
  
En el dormitorio de Paris estaba Anais sentada en la orilla de la cama, Paris estaba en el baño, la joven estaba bastante nerviosa, ella sabía lo que venía ahora, si bien Marina ya tenía experiencia, ella no, Paris al fin salió, la vio solo con una bata verde agua, de seda, para sus ojos la joven a pesar del color de sus mejillas lucía como una diosa, se sentó al lado de su mujer:  
  
_ ¿tienes miedo?_  
  
la chica negó con la cabeza, Paris la abrazó y le susurro:  
  
_ sabes muy bien que jamás te haría daño, nunca  
  
Anais se sintió mas tranquila, Paris le dio un dulce beso en los labios, para después bajar lentamente a su cuello y hombros, la muchacha se olvido de todo, y solo dejó que su marido la guiará por los placeres del amor.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Anais despertó feliz, a su lado su Paris, que estaba aferrado totalmente a su cintura, la joven se movió con delicadeza para no despertarlo, quería levantarse, pero al momento que puso un pies en el suelo el chico despertó en seguida, abrió lo ojos y le sonrió, Anais le correspondió la sonrisa, el chico estiró una mano y tomo una de la chica:  
  
_ no me digas que te vas a levantar aún_ le reprocho el chico_ es muy temprano  
  
_ esta bien, me quedaré contigo  
  
Anais volvió a la cama, Paris la abrazó:  
  
_ despertar a tu lado es mi sueño hecho realidad  
  
Anais se sonrojó ante las tiernas palabras de su marido:  
  
_ te amo Paris  
  
el joven le respondió con un prolongado beso en los labios.  
  
*****************************************  
  
En la tarde los sirvientes del palacio ordenaban todo, en el patio central del palacio estaba Cameo con Tata, los dos se llevaban bastante bien, cerca de ellos estaban Tatra y Ascot:  
  
_ mi hermana encontró una buena compañía_ comentó la chica mirando a su hermana  
  
_ menos mal_ le dijo Ascot riendo  
  
_ espero que le duré, tu sabes como es  
  
_ ¿crees en los milagros?_ le bromeo Ascot a su novia  
  
Geo venía saliendo con Presea y atrás de la pareja venían Latis y Fanren, esa tarde en el palacio era puro amor y paz, desde lejos a todos los miraba Lucy, tras ella estaba Zalgar:  
  
_ ya se me hacía extraña tu ausencia, pensé que te presentarías en la boda para vigilarme  
  
Zalgar sonrió, se puso a mirar el patio:  
  
_ princesa, mi deber en estos instantes es solo vigilar de vez en cuando, además tu eres una chica responsable, no creo que tenga que estar tras tuyo todo el día  
  
_ tienes razón, en todo caso todo va bien, te puedes ir, quiero estar sola  
  
Zalgar vio la mirada de dolor en el pilar, le agradó eso:  
  
_ igual te duele, lo se, noto tu tristeza al ver a ese hombre con ella  
  
Lucy lo miró con odio, un odio nunca visto en los ojos de la chica:  
  
_ vete, lárgate de mi vista,  
  
_ pero no te enojes, uno nunca se debe sentir mal por la verdad_  
  
_ ANDATE, NO QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ_  
  
Zalgar se desapareció, Lucy se largo a llorar, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta lo difícil que se le iba hacer gobernar con Latis cerca, tenía claro su deber, pero era complicado todo:  
  
_ daría todo por estar en mi trabajo, con mis amigos, en la tierra_ pensó la chica_ no aquí, pero... debo proteger Céfiro, es mi deber.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Continuará...................  
  
Notas: lo mismo de siempre, ¿comentarios?, ya saben, a alita_mj@yahoo.com, o más fácil en los reviews.  
  
AVANCES: En el próximo capitulo Geo y Zas escucharan si querer una conversación entre Lucy y Presea, una conversación que a los dos les ayudará a entender todo lo que esta pasando, Clef y Marina pondrán una fecha para el segundo matrimonio en céfiro, Zalgar obligará a Lucy a que lo nombre como el nuevo Guru de Céfiro, ¿lo hará?, parece que todo se va a complicar bastante, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo.......................... 


	7. El Apoyo de los Amigos

El Apoyo de los Amigos  
  
Latis estaba en su dormitorio arreglando sus cosas, el matrimonio ya había pasado y el le había prometido a Fanren que volverían apenas Paris se casara, se sentó en su cama, justo tocaron la puerta:  
  
_ ¿se puede?_ preguntó una voz de chico  
  
_ si_ respondió Latis sin ganas  
  
Abrieron la puerta, era Ascot, Latis al verlo sonrió:  
  
_ hola, tu novia te andaba buscando_ le contó Ascot sentándose junto a el  
  
_ ah_ suspiró el espadachín_ quiero estar solo un momento  
  
_ ah_ Ascot se paró_ entonces me voy  
  
_ no, me refiero a sin ella, quiero pensar en mi vida  
  
Ascot lo conocía, después que las guerreras mágicas se habían ido de Céfiro la segunda vez los dos se habían hecho bastante amigos, también con Paris, los tres pasaban juntos, los tres se habían enamorado de las guerreras, cuando Marina y Anais pudieron venir, Ascot se dio cuenta que la guerrera del agua nunca le correspondería, y con la ayuda y el apoyo de sus dos amigos el se fue a otro mundo, Cizeta, donde conoció mejor a Tatra, y felizmente se enamoró de ella:  
  
_ ¿y como esta Tatra?_ preguntó Latis levantándose  
  
_ bien, debe estar con Cameo y Tata_  
  
Ascot le contó que Tata estaba bastante interesado en Cameo:  
  
_ ¿y sabe que es del mundo Místico?  
  
_ si, Cameo le contó, además sabe que es hermano de... tu sabes  
  
Latis desvió su mirada, Ascot entendió que Latis aún sentía algo por el nuevo pilar de Céfiro:  
  
_ ya_ le dijo Ascot_ me voy antes que Tatra comience a desesperarse por no verme  
  
Latis le sonrió, Ascot se retiró, Latis calló en su cama recostado mirando el techo, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido profundamente.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Saturno entró al salón del trono, allí encontró al fin a su hermana después de estarla buscando bastante rato por el palacio:  
  
_ hola Lucy_ le dijo el joven acercándose  
  
Lucy le sonrió, la chica siguió rezando:  
  
_ me gustaría que hablemos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, bueno, hace años Lucy dejo de orar, se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano, le miro con tanta ternura pero a la vez tristeza que Saturno sintió que algo pasaba con ella:  
  
_ esta bien, pero vamos a dar un paseo, así me relajo  
  
Saturno le ofreció su brazo y los dos como buenos hermanos que eran salieron.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Cameo estaba con Tata, mirando los alrededores del gran jardín del palacio, la joven estaba algo sonrojada, y se sentía extraña, nunca había estado así antes, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho estar con aquel chico el mundo místico, que al final no conocía demasiado bien, pero con saber que era hermano de Lucy bastaba para darle confianza:  
  
_ así es, Saturno es el mayor de nosotros, pero es muy buen hermano, siempre esta al pendiente de nosotros, en especial de Lucy que es la menos, aunque con todo los años que ella estuvo afuera, era algo difícil el mantenerla vigilada  
  
_ se nota que son una familia muy unida_ sonrió Tata  
  
_ siempre lo hemos sido, más desde que mi padre falleció  
  
_ sabía algo, pero Lucy jamás habló de eso, bueno, era bien poco que hablaba de ustedes, pero se nota que los quiere mucho, como yo quiero a Tatra  
  
_ Tata.... yooooooooo  
  
El joven la miró fijamente a los ojos algo sonrojado sin notar que desde unos árboles dos pares de ojos los miraban:  
  
_ yooooooooo, Tata, tu me gustas mucho, por favor no me digas nada, se que te debe sorprender, pero esa es la verdad, hace mucho que no me fijaba en una mujer, a todas las veía iguales, pero se que tu no, eres diferente, especial lo que siempre había buscado en alguien, no quiero que me respondas de inmediato  
  
_ Cameo  
  
_ se que es algo apresurado, pero tenía que decirlo, lo tenía atragantado y ya no podía estar más callado, si te incomodado discul.  
  
Sorpresa sintió el joven al notar que ella le besaba con mucho cariño en los labios, el joven terminó por relajarse y abrazarla suavemente por la cintura, dejando que el momento transcurriera por si solo, estaba más feliz que nunca.  
  
*****************************************  
  
La tarde había transcurrido con rapidez, Lucy miraba por la ventana del salón del trono, haber hablado con su hermano de nada importante le había servido de mucho para poder relajarse, por un momento había podido olvidar quien era ahora ella, pero la realidad era demasiado diferente, estaba amarrada a un destino que en verdad ella no deseaba, pero no había otra salida más que esa:  
  
_ piensas de nuevo en lo desgraciada que es tu vida  
  
_ Presea no comiences, ya no más por favor  
  
_ Lucy es que no puedo verte así_ le dijo la joven creadora de armas_ me duele tanto ver que por dentro estas muriendo, me duele en el alma el mirar a tus ojos y no ver más que tristeza contenida  
  
La joven de cabello rojo miró a su amiga y compañera en todo y le sonrió con amargura, sabía mejor que nadie que al final solo era Presea la que podía ayudarla a desahogarse, la única que sabía la verdad de todo. Presea la abrazo dulcemente, sabía que a pesar que su amiga no se lo pidiera necesitaba que alguien la sostuviera, por que estaba con demasiadas cargas sobre sus hombros:  
  
_ Lucy, di la verdad, habla con todos, deja que te ayuden, no eres tan fuerte como para poder llevar esto hasta el final, lo único que conseguirás es volverte loca  
  
ninguna de las dos chicas sintió que la puerta se abría, alguien se asomó en silencio:  
  
_ no puedo, no puedo, es mi responsabilidad, es esto lo que debo hacer, aunque me muera por dentro como tu dices, sabes que Zalgar no me dejará vivir jamás en paz, lo sabes mejor que nadie, no podría soportar de nuevo sentirlo en mi mente, Presea, este es mi camino, mi único destino  
  
_ bien dicho princesa  
  
Las dos chicas vieron a Zalgar sentado en el trono, el como siempre sonreía, en esos momentos Presea sentía inmensas ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos:  
  
_ vengo a hacerte una petición, y sabes que no podrás negármela, por que mis razones son muy valida, Chef no hace bien su trabajo, es un idiota que no sabe hacer nada, y tu necesitas a alguien mucho mejor a tu lado, por lo que quiero que me nombres lo antes posible como el nuevo pilar de este mundo  
  
la tranquilidad con la que lo había dicho ese hombre era demasiada, Presea sintió que el corazón se le rompía, mientras Lucy miraba a Zalgar sin poder creer tal cosa, para ella eso era una tontería, Chef era el guru, y nadie lo podía superar en nada, ni menos ese hombre:  
  
_ estas loco_ le dijo Lucy con fuerza en su voz_ eso no lo haría jamás, primero tendría que morir, Chef seguirá en su lugar por que el se lo ganó  
  
_ no supó cuidar de Esmeralda_ le recordó Zalgar  
  
_ Esmeralda no quiso ser cuidada_ le corrigió Presea_ parece que no conocieras la historia  
  
_ contigo no estoy hablando_ le dijo Zalgar_ princesa, no me respondas, será mejor que lo pienses, aunque yo te ayudaré de vez en cuando, nos vemos mañana  
  
El hombre desapareció en la nada, dejando a una joven princesa totalmente desconcertada, aún con la vista en el trono, Presea estaba de piedra:  
  
_ Lucy....  
  
_ Chef seguirá en su lugar, Zalgar ya me ha hecho la vida imposible, pero a ese idota no se le debe olvidar quien es la princesa ahora, no te preocupes Presea  
  
_ temo por tu vida  
  
_ ¿todo por obligación?  
  
Los ojos de Lucy se agrandaron enormemente al ver a Geo y a Zas cerca de la puerta, casi tras unas cortinas, Presea se tapo el rostro, su novio la había pillado, a las dos, las habían atrapado en la mentira. Los dos chicos se acercaron, y Lucy no pudo hacer más que volver a llorar, calló de rodillas al piso sin saber que hacer o que decir, sin saber ya que hacer con su vida, estaba desesperada, quería salir corriendo, pero ahora ya no podía, o Cefiro moría, Zas se arrodilló frente a ella tomándola por la barbilla:  
  
_ ¿Por qué mientes?  
  
_ Zas, Geo, por favor dejen las cosas así, ya nada tiene vuelta atrás, sigan con todo como si nunca hubiesen escuchado nada, esto solo les va a traer problemas  
  
_ Lucy_ le dijo Geo_ eres nuestra amiga, no nos puedes pedir eso, Presea, ¿por que no dijiste nada?  
  
_ por que hice una promesa que debo cumplir_ le contesto su novia mirando al suelo_ por que debo serle leal al pilar, y por sobre todo a mi amiga  
  
_ no es justo que tengas que cargar con esto  
  
_ Geo, por favor, tengo que hacerlo_ Lucy miró a ambos chicos_ ¡si no sigo en esto este mundo se acabará, solo depende de mi, solo puedo yo hacer que esto siga con vida, y amo demasiado a este lugar como para dejar que se acabe, aquí hay personas para mi demasiado especiales, que por nada del mundo dejare de lado, les pediré, que no se metan, hagan como que nunca escucharon esto, es lo que mejor les conviene!  
  
La joven Salió corriendo rápidamente del salón sin que nadie la pudiera detener, Presea solo con la mirada hizo que Geo se quedara donde estaba, y Zas solo quedo de piedra sin saber que decir, quería demasiado a Lucy, y el saber que la joven era infeliz le dolía en el alma, siempre pensó que la chica se merecía lo mejor del mundo, su corazón era enorme, capaz de entregar todo por nada:  
  
_ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Presea?  
  
_ no preguntes nada Geo_ le pidió la joven mirando al suelo_ por favor no preguntes por que si Lucy no puede dar respuestas menos yo,  
  
_ ¡¡¡no es feliz, ¿acaso nunca la miras a los ojos?!!!!_ le dijo Zas  
  
_ lo se, lo se mejor que nadie por que he estado con ella desde que todo comenzó, por eso paso con ella, por eso es que no la puedo dejar sola jamás_ le dijo Presea con ganas de llorar_ lo se, se que Lucy por dentro esta muriendo, pero nada se puede hacer, ella esta condenada, su enorme fuerza del corazón hizo que la corona la eligiera, y ahora esta amarrada a este mundo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
La hora de la cena había llegado, el único momento en que todos los habitantes del palacio estaban reunidos sin ninguna excepción, pero ese día era diferente, la princesa no estaba, todos habían preguntado por ella, pero Presea había mentido diciendo que se encontraba algo delicada, Geo y Zas, por obligación habían tenido que seguir esa maldita mentira. La cena estaba algo alegre, solo que Presea estaba metida en su mundo, y sin probar casi nada de su plato, Clef que no era un tonto lo noto, pero no quiso comentar nada. Fanren estaba al lado de su novio feliz, radiante, como nunca desde que llego al palacio:  
  
_ Clef, ¿crees que todo siga en paz como hasta ahora?  
  
La princesa Aska miraba al guru esperando una respuesta:  
  
_ ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?, no hay nada que perturbe nuestra paz, mas teniendo ahora a la princesa, el pilar del nuestro mundo, dudo que algo malo suceda  
  
_ ¿y no se podría repetir lo que paso con Esmeralda?_ Caldina preguntó mirando a una ventana  
  
_ bueno, es difícil, todos sabemos que las guerreras mágicas tuvieron que salvar a este mundo de Esmeralda, por lo mismo, dudo que se repita, Lucy sabe todo, incluso mejor que nosotros mismos, pero bueno chicos, ¿a que vienen todas estas preguntas por favor?  
  
_ es normal que tengamos temores_ le dijo Geo mirando a su novia  
  
_ bueno pasando a otro tema_ recordó Clef_ chicos, chicas, queridos amigos míos, la verdad es que he estado pensando mucho en mi vida, y como saben todos, estoy enamorado de Marina_ la joven se sonrojó_ y no me veo a futuro sin ella, la amo con todo mi corazón, por lo que quiero darles la noticia que con Marina nos vamos a casar  
  
Los presentes cambiaron las caras por unas de asombro y alegría, en especial Anais que estaba junto a su marido, y que sin dudar se puso de pie a abrazar a su mejor amiga, pronto las copas con vino se hicieron chocar en el aire para brindar por la hermosa noticia, una segunda boda, y lo mejor entre personas que se amaban con todo el corazón, no por obligaciones, si no por amor:  
  
_ la verdad es que es una gran noticia_ le dijo Paris a su maestro  
  
_ gracias Paris, el amor es así_ sonrió el hombre de cabellos lilas  
  
_ y yo que pensé que no habría nadie que aguantara tu genio_ le dijo Anais a su mejor amiga  
  
_ Anais, que maneras de felicitar_ gruño Marina_ mejor quédate en silencio, te ves mas linda  
  
_ nadie se enoja por la verdad_ se defendió Anais_ es verdad amiga mía que tienes un genio de los mil demonios, igual alabo a Clef que sepa aguantarte  
  
ya a esas alturas todos se largaron a reír por la actitud infantil que estaban mostrando ambas chicas, realmente se comportaban como dos niñas de nos mas de 10 años, Clef, el nuevo novio, y Paris, el pobre que ya estaba casado solo bajaban la cabeza sin poder hacer nada:  
  
_ creo que dentro de un tiempo todos estaremos casados_ bromeó Latís  
  
_ también piensas en matrimonio?_ preguntó Geo  
  
_ como ya todos, es normal_ le contesto Latis  
  
_ pero.... Pero, tu  
  
_ Geo, ven un segundo  
  
Justo antes que Geo pudiera decir algo demás Presea lo alejo del grupo, Paris, Latis y Clef quedaron algo extrañados, pero pronto lo olvidaron ya que estaba en medio de una gran celebración.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lucy estaba sola en su habitación mirando por un ventana el hermoso mundo que ante ella había, todo tan maravilloso y perfecto, el solo imaginarlo destruido le dolía el alma, no, eso jamás iba a pasar. Pero en su cabeza además estaba la petición de Zalgar, el ser el Guru, el solo imaginar el tener que sacar a Clef de ese lugar la hacía sentir de lo peor, no eso no lo haría jamás, por mucho que Zalgar la amenazara:  
  
_ pensando en lo que te pedí  
  
_ maldición, te he dicho que no es necesario que aparezcas de la nada  
  
_ mi querida princesa, tengo que tenerte vigilada, ¿y?, quiero una respuesta ahora, quiero ser el Guru de este mundo, quiero estar a tu lado en el reino_ le dijo Zalgar sin nada de titubeos_ no es tan difícil lo que te pido, solo saca al inútil de Clef de su sitio  
  
La joven de cabellera roja le dio la cara al hombre que tenía cerca de ella, a ese ser que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, a ese ser que no le permitía ser feliz por nada del mundo y le sonrió cínicamente, se acercó y solo se detuvo a un paso de el:  
  
_ mira Zalgar, sabes mejor que todos que soy el pilar, el que decide aquí, el que manda en todo, por lo que lamentablemente para ti, ese deseo que tienes será negado, Clef seguirá siendo el Guru de Cefiro para siempre, o hasta que nazca aquel que lo sustituirá, ya he dicho, tu solo podrás vigilarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y solo será hasta que te asegures que seguiré con mi trabajo  
  
El hombre de cabellera rubia quedó de piedra, no imaginaba tener esa respuesta por parte de ella, a decir verdad, esperaba que aceptara a la primera, si al final la joven le había salido bastante obediente en todo, pero al parecer no tanto como el esperaba:  
  
_ es por el bien de todo_ le insistió Zalgar  
  
_ ya te di mi respuesta, se mejor que tu que es lo mejor  
  
_ soy yo el corazón de este mundo  
  
_ bien poco me interesa quien eres, ya dije, Clef seguirá en su lugar, ahora quiero que me dejes en paz, y que desaparezcas de mi vista, por que quiero descansar_ le ordenó la princesa  
  
Zalgar desapareció dejando a la joven sola nuevamente, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Paris:  
  
_ ¿hablabas con alguien?  
  
_ Paris, creo que antes de entrar a la habitación de una dama deberías golpear, no seas tan maleducado  
  
El joven hermano de Esmeralda solo sonrió, aún se le hacía difícil el ver a Lucy tan seria, pero tampoco podía asumir que era así, le costaba creer que de un tiempo a otro la joven hubiera cambiado tanto, además estaba todo lo que su joven esposa le había contado:  
  
_ Lucy, si estas tan feliz como dices, ¿Por qué tus ojos dicen lo contrario?  
  
_ Paris no quiero hablar del tema_ le pidió la joven sentándose en su cama_ ya es suficiente con que Presea me moleste todo el tiempo, lo que menos necesito es que todos me digan que estoy mal, no te unas a los demás, por favor, lo único que todos hacen es dejarme sola en vez de apoyarme  
  
El joven se sintió muy mal por las palabras de la joven de cabello rojo, y era comprensible, era la verdad, ahora todos estaban felices, y aún le reprochaban a Lucy por lo que estaba haciendo, pero como si no importara a veces, ignoraban la vida de ella:  
  
_ Lucy, se que a lo mejor donde me enamoré de Anais nunca me he acercado a ti lo suficiente, pero no es por que no me caigas bien, al contrario, por algo se que fuiste la sucesora de mi hermana, por tu corazón lleno de fuerza, por lo mismo se que eres una joven especial, voy a serte sincero, le he dicho a mi esposa que a lo mejor todo esto tenía que ocurrir por que estaba en tu destino, pero el destino en el fondo se lo hace uno sin pensar en los demás, hay que ser egoísta por que si no la felicidad se escapa de nuestras manos, siempre tu has pensado más en los otros que en ti, es tiempo que hagas lo contrario, que veas en el fondo de tu corazón que es lo que realmente quieres, por que no voy a dejar que me sigas diciendo que eres feliz, se que tu felicidad solo esta al lado de una sola persona y es Latis, y no me lo niegues_ le advirtió el chico seriamente_ siempre lo has amado, desde que lo conociste, abre tus ojos y piensa, no seas como mi hermana, mira como termino, no podría soportar que tu terminarás igual, ahora que eres el pilar te siento como mi hermana, y no voy a dejar que vivas siendo infeliz  
  
A esas alturas el rostro de la joven estaba bañado en lágrimas que continuaban saliendo de su hermosa mirada, que en ese momento estaba llena de tristeza, Paris parecía haberle leído el corazón, no como todos los demás, el había podido internarse en su alma con solo mirarla en ese momento. El joven se puso de pie y la abrazó con dulzura, sonriendo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de ella, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa, incapaz de hacer algo, una niña que necesitaba protección:  
  
_ no te obligaré a que me digas nada, pero cuando quieras llorar estará mi hombro para sostenerte siempre  
  
_ Paris....., yo  
  
_ shiissss, no digas nada princesa, solo llora, deja que esa tristeza que te embarga salga, libérala, no es necesario que conmigo te hagas la fuerte.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Anais estaba en el jardín del palacio algo solitaria, Marina la vio desde lejos, y sin dudarlo se acercó, le vio la mirada algo perdida:  
  
_ wow, esa no es cara de una mujer felizmente casada amiga  
  
_ Marina, pensé que estarías con Clef, te quedan miles de cosas por preparar para tu boda  
  
_ por favor, eso no significa que no tenga tiempo para una amiga, más cuando en su rostro tiene preocupación y pena, ayer no estabas así  
  
Anais bajo la cabeza, una piedra en el suelo fue su nuevo centro de atención:  
  
_ no mientas como Lucy, no es justo  
  
_ Marina, hasta ayer Paris estaba bien como siempre, pero raramente en la noche llego a nuestra alcoba demasiado tarde, o diría que pasado de las cuatro de la madrugada, no me dijo nada, solo se acostó y se durmió en silencio, sin darme una explicación, nada, no entiendo donde estaba, y con quien para que regresara tan tarde, me dejo preocupada, y más hoy cuando desperté no estaba en la cama, eran las 9 y no estaba acostado, se notaba que se había levantado ya hace rato, y ahora no lo he visto por ningún lado  
  
_ pero si estaba con Lucy en el salón del trono_ le dijo Marina algo extrañada_ no se que estaba haciendo, pero estaban hablando, Clef iba a entrar, pero ambos le dijeron que estaban conversando cosas privadas, que después volviera, no niego que me extraño, Paris nunca estuvo muy cerca de Lucy  
  
Anais se puso de pie, y miro el horizonte:  
  
_ no se en que anda, pero me da rabia que no me diga nada, solo una familia ahora  
  
_ no te pongas así, a lo mejor esta planeando darte una sorpresa_ le dijo Marina tratando de tranquilizarla_ por algo anda con Lucy, ella es el pilar de este mundo, puede con todo  
  
_ espero que sea así, no me gustaría que estuviera arrepentido de estar conmigo  
  
_ no seas tonta Anais, sabes que el te ama,  
  
_ no se que haría sin ti amiga, eres mi pilar en este mundo, Lucy, ya no puede serlo como antes, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como para preocuparse de mis tonterías  
  
Marina asintió con tristeza, por que aunque sonara triste, era la verdad, Lucy era el pilar de ese mundo, por lo que habían cosas más importantes en que ocupar su mente que los problemas de dos chicas normales.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Latis se paseaba de un lado a otro, Ascot lo miraba entre entretenido y preocupado, el joven de cabello negro no había dormido casi en la noche, y ahora no quería aparecerse por el comedor, aunque era comprensible:  
  
_ no entiendo, mil veces no entiendo que hacía Paris con Lucy tan tarde hablando, y más en la habitación de ella, es una dama, no puede estar encerrada con un hombre, se ve pésimo  
  
_ amigo, por favor, lo que te pasa a ti, es que te hubiera gustado se tu el que estuviera con ella encerrado,  
  
_ no digas tonterías Ascot_ le retó Latis de mala manera_ lo que pasa es que ella es el pilar, se debe dar a respetar, y no se ve bien que el haya salido en madrugada de su habitación, mas siendo ya un hombre casado, dime, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella a esas horas?  
  
_ bueno, yo venía a decirte que ahora están los dos en el salón del trono, y no han dejado que nadie los interrumpa  
  
Latis miró a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos, pero a Ascot no le dio miedo, en ese momentos solo podía confirmar que Latis seguía más enamorado que nunca de la joven princesa, se le notaba en la forma agresiva de actuar en ese momento, en la rabia que afloraba por sus poros, pero no iba a comentar nada, por que el decir algo sin pensar solo haría que la rabia del joven espadachín aumentara aún mas, y Ascot en verdad quería salir vivo de esa habitación:  
  
_vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues así_ le dijo Ascot  
  
_ no estoy para esas bromas_ le gruñó Latis_ mejor mantente en silencio si me quieres ayudar  
  
_ a Fanren no le gustaría verte así por otra mujer  
  
_ sabes bien que no solo es otra mujer, es Lucy, Lucy, la mujer que  
  
_ que amas_ le terminó la frase el mismo Ascot_ lo se, no es necesario ser adivino para saberlo, lamentablemente la joven que conocimos tiempo atrás pareciera no existir, ya no es la guerrera mágica que lucho por nuestro mundo, parece que el tiempo la hubiera transformado en otra  
  
_ no quiero hablar mas de el tema, mejor salgamos al jardín, quiero relajarme  
  
_ esta bien, vamos, pero Fanren te debe estar buscando, te has arrancado de ella cruelmente, eres malo  
  
_ Ascot, ya quédate callado un rato_ le gruñó el espadachín como siempre  
  
Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación del alto joven, para toparse en el pasillo con una sonriente Lucy, y un feliz Paris que salían de la habitación del trono, ni Latis ni Ascot dijeron nada, más cuando la pareja que avanzaba por el pasillo nos los habían visto:  
  
_ hace mucho que no veía reír a Lucy de esa manera_ comentó Ascot algo asombrado  
  
_ esto no me gusta mucho_ susurró Latis_ ellos nunca fueron tan amigos.  
  
*****************************************  
  
_ hola hermanita, que sonriente que andas  
  
_ Cameo, Paris me contaba sobre su infancia, que por cierto, yo pensé que la mía había sido extraña, ero la de el, fue realmente peor que la mía  
  
_ ya Lucy, no me molestes_ protestó Paris haciendo el enojado_ te cuento mis cosas para que me escuches, no para que te burles de mi, no hablo más contigo  
  
La joven colorina abrazó al chico riendo, lo cual hizo que su hermano Cameo se pudiera demasiado feliz, desde que estaban en aquel mundo que no había visto sonreír de esa manera a su hermana, y era algo debía agradecerle a ese joven, Paris:  
  
_ ya Lucy, te dije que no me moleste  
  
_ ya no te enojes sentido, si sabes que son bromas, anoche empezaste tu_ le defendió la joven_ y yo no me enoje tanto como tu, eres un niño chico que te gusta todo a tu manera, pero cuando alguien te gana de picas de sobre manera  
  
_ basta los dos!!!_ Tata estaba con los ojos como plato_ hasta cuando, son niños adultos, Lucy, eres el pilar y la princesa, y tu hombre, un chico casado, no son unos adolescentes sin preocupaciones como para andar jugando así  
  
El reto de la joven que estaba con Cameo, ahora sonrojada, había dejado a los dos recién llegado en silencio sin poder decir nada a su favor, más que bajar la cabeza y comportarse, y todo, por que Tata tenía razón, se habían comportado como dos niños inmaduros:  
  
_ hermana esa no es manera de hablarle al pilar_ le dijo Tatra llegando con Saturno y Fanren  
  
_ no es mi culpa, me tenían ya desesperada_ se defendió la joven  
  
_ es verdad_ sonrió sonrojada Lucy_ fue nuestra culpa Tatra,, bueno, de Paris  
  
_ no empieces niña, tu fuiste la culpable  
  
_ ya, por favor_ pidió Saturno_ te creemos Paris, mi hermanita de vez en cuando logra sacar de quicios a cualquiera  
  
La joven le pegó una patada a su hermano, el cual por el dolor se quedó el silencio maldiciendo, Cameo solo se largo a reír, por ese momento todos lograron olvidar que Lucy era diferente a ellos, la trataron como a cualquier otra persona, como la trataban siempre.  
Continuara........  
  
Notas: Wow, después de mucho tiempo he logrado escribir un nuevo capitulo de este fic, y a pedido de todos los que lo han hecho, gracias por sus apoyos que fueron los que me animaron a retomarlo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que fue escrito con entusiasmo, las respuestas que me piden no se las puedo dar, solo les pediré que esperen.  
  
Un beso a todos y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta  
  
Serena 


	8. Un Sentimiento inevitable

Cap. 8: Un Sentimiento Inevitable  
  
*****************************************  
  
_ ¿Paris y Lucy?  
  
_ si, según lo que escuché estuvo con ella anoche  
  
Anais se quedó en silencio, intentando pensar claramente que era lo que su marido podría haber estaba haciendo hasta tan tarde con Lucy, si como todos sabían, nunca habían profundizado mucho en verdad, por el contrario, casi ni se conocían, pero ya todos comentaban que la joven princesa andaba de lo más amiga con el hermano de Esmeralda, no quería pensar mal, no en vano la joven colorina era además su amiga, amiga con la que había compartido demasiadas cosas:  
  
_ pero, ¿y por que tanto juntos?_ preguntó confundida la joven de melena castaña  
  
_ no se que se traerán entre manos, pero debo suponer que no es nada malo, si al final Paris es tu marido, y Lucy sigue y será siendo nuestra amiga_ le tranquilizó Marina_ te contaba esto para que no sospecharas mal de Paris  
  
Era verdad, en fin, no había nada malo de que Paris estuviera con la princesa, Anais sabía que el la amaba a ella, pero le atormentaba el saber que el no le había dicho nada, al contrario, se lo había ocultado como si fuera algo demasiado malo:  
  
_ ¿y si hablas con Lucy y le preguntas que pasa?  
  
_ no es mala idea, pero primero hablaré con Paris a ver que me dice, corresponde primero que hable con mi marido, y si no me dice nada hablaré con Lucy, aunque no se cuando lo haga, dame un tiempo para pensar en que le voy a decir, no quiero que el sienta que desconfió de el.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nuevamente Paris acompañaba a la princesa en una caminata por los jardines del palacio, mientras unos cuantos ojos los observaban de lejos, eran Latis, Ascot, y Saturno, aunque el tercero lo hacía sonriente desde una de las puertas del palacio, le gustaba ver a su hermana más animada, el no era tonto y sabía que últimamente ella estaba más feliz de lo que había estado, desde que estaban en aquel lugar. Era verdad, ni la misma Lucy entendía por que el estar con Paris le hacía sentir tan bien, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada malo le pasara, a lo mejor era por que era el único que no le reprochaba nada, por el contrario, le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda, que el estaba cerca desde ahora para ayudarla en todo, nadie había hecho eso, menos sin preguntar el por que ella era quien era ahora, lo que la había condenado por siempre:  
  
_ ¿te has dado cuenta que nos están vigilando?_ le dijo Paris sonriendo_ uno de ellos es alguien que se que para ti es importante, y no me lo vas a negar  
  
Lucy le observó, y se sonrojó, raramente frente a Paris no temía el demostrar que seguía amando a Latis, pero no dejo de mostrar algo de rabia:  
  
_ espero que nadie piense mal_ suspiró Lucy_ no me gustaría que le dijeran a Anais cosas que no son ciertas, ni menos por que solamente andamos charlando como dos buenos amigos  
  
_ no te preocupes, ella es una mujer inteligente, seria demasiado tonto de su parte pensar mal de nosotros, más cuando sabe que la amo más que a mi vida, en todo caso uno de estos días yo mismo le contaré sobre la maravillosa amiga que me encontré, para que no piense que le oculto cosas  
  
_ lo se, por eso bendecí tu matrimonio, por que sabía que solamente tu podrías hacerla feliz, por que hacen una pareja maravillosa, que espero que jamás deje de sentir lo que los une tanto  
  
El joven sonrió y siguió caminando, la joven de cabellera roja solo lo seguía, cuando:  
  
_ necesito hablar con usted alteza  
  
_ ¿Quién es el?_ preguntó Paris viendo al recién aparecido  
  
_ Zalgar, no tengo tiempo, ahora estoy ocupada, te pediré que vengas más tarde, o que por ultimo me esperes en el salón del trono_ el chico rubio notó los cambios en la princesa  
  
Paris miraba al desconocido, el que para extrañeza de cualquiera que los viera, trataba con demasiada confianza a la chica, y la joven lo trataba con odio, lo que no era normal en la joven, no esa dulce chica que se había ganado el lugar del pilar de Cefiro por su fuerza de voluntad, por su gran corazón. Zalgar sin decir nada desapareció, Lucy esperaba que Paris la bombardeara con preguntas, pero en vez de eso, obtuvo:  
  
_ mejor sigamos, para que después puedas hablar con el tranquila  
  
_ ¿no me vas a preguntar nada?  
  
_ si tu me quieres decir algo, puedes hacerlo, yo no soy quien para pedirte que me des explicaciones, por el contrario, mejor sigamos caminando.  
  
*****************************************  
  
_ deberíamos decir lo que esta pasando Presea, es Lucy la que esta siendo infeliz, y todos sabemos que no se lo merece, por una vez, piensa bien  
  
_ lo siento Geo, pero tenemos que respetar lo que la princesa diga, ella sola puede saber si lo que esta haciendo esta bien o mal, nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarla, así que por favor, olvida el tema, no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo  
  
La mujer sabía que en parte su pareja tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no podía traicionar a su amiga, tenía un trato de por medio, había prometido no decir nada, y lo tenía que cumplir como fuera, además que Lucy era la princesa, y si ella ordenaba algo, los demás solo debían acatar. Geo suspiró resignado, pero dentro de su mente nadie le sacaba la idea que tenían que decir la verdad, que la joven de cabello rojo estaba siendo obligada por un completo desconocido:  
  
_ espero que esto no te aleje de mi_ dijo Presea con temor en cada una de sus palabras_ sabes que te amo, es solo que el respeto esta primero  
  
_ lo se mi amor, y no, no me podría molestar contigo, solo has tratado de apoyar a Lucy, y eso es muy hermoso de tu parte, eso demuestra que eres una mujer maravillosa, y tengo la suerte que tu me ames a mi, te amo, y eso nunca lo dudes_ le sonrió el chico  
  
Geo se acercó a la chica y la abrazó dulcemente, para luego robarle un beso, al que ella correspondió feliz de la vida, al menos el que el chico supiera lo que pasaba le permitía pasar más tiempo con el, disfrutar de su cariño, de su ternura, disfrutaba del poder refugiarse en sus brazos:  
  
_ te amo Geo  
  
_ sabes que yo también.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Clef miraba a su prometida algo preocupado, la verdad es que la había encontrado hablando con Anais bastante preocupadas, pero ninguna de las dos le había querido decir que hablaban tanto, a decir verdad sabía que no era algo muy bueno, por que Marina no estaba como siempre, no le sonreía, nada, por el contrario, miraba por una ventana seria, en silencio, perdida en la nada. Se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrazó por la espalda dulcemente, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico:  
  
_ no me gusta verte tan seria, me preocupa  
  
_ no pasa nada Clef, solamente estaba pensando, todo se ve tan hermoso en este mundo, el paisaje es de ensueño, y todo gracias a Lucy, a su condena_ lo último lo dijo con rabia  
  
_ no es solo eso, te conozco  
  
La chica se quedó en silencio y se separó de el, tal vez, si le dijera el le podría decir alguna razón como para que Lucy y Paris estuvieran tan juntos, total nadie mejor que el conocía a cada habitante de ese mundo, en especial de Paris, y era también su novio, podía confiar en el plenamente:  
  
_ ¿sabes?, Paris y Lucy se han hecho muy buenos amigos, me enteré que la otra noche el se quedó con ella hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aunque en verdad nadie sabe de que hablaban tanto, ni siquiera Anais que es la esposa sabe algo, por el contrario, esta preocupada  
  
_ ¿celosa?  
  
_ no_ negó la chica sonriendo_ preocupada, vamos, no nos podemos hacer los tontos, Lucy y Paris nunca han sido muy amigos, y de un día a otro el se encierra con ella a hablar de quizás que cosa, no me convence mucho  
  
_ amor, tienes que entender que Paris nunca pudo estar apoyando a su hermana, tal vez, el poder estar con Lucy, y darle su apoyo ahora que es la princesa, lo tranquiliza un poco, pero no creo que sea nada malo, yo por lo menos sospeché que podría pasar algo así, el solo quiere tal vez a una hermana a quien disfrutar, y que mejor que a Lucy, que esta en el lugar de Esmeralda  
  
A decir verdad, lo dicho por Guru Clef era bastante cuerdo, Marina sonrió y se abrazó a el, haciendo que el chico sonriera de nuevo más tranquilo:  
  
_ ves que si había algo que te preocupaba, te dije que te conocía  
  
_ lo se mi amor, lo se  
  
Se dieron un suave beso en los labios, para luego seguir charlando.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Fanren estaba apunto de largarse a llorar, Zalgar la miraba despreciativo, pero con sobre todo rabia, rabia por que ella no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, por el contrario, todo lo estaba haciendo mal:  
  
_ te dije que te lo tenías que llevar lejos, pero que la estupida guerrera sufriera al verlos, pero nada, has dejado que el ande por su lado como si nada  
  
_ señor no es mi culpa, se lo juro_ le dijo ella demasiado asustado_ no se que hacer para que Latis este conmigo siempre, cada vez que lo busco el me dice que esta ocupado, he intentado hacer todo lo que me pide, pero me es imposible, no se que hacer  
  
Era verdad, aunque la joven tenía demasiado miedo que el descubriera lo que estaba pasando por su mente, si el se enteraba que ella en verdad se había enamorado, el de seguro la eliminaba, como a todo lo que no le servía, más cuando estaba tan enojado, y no era para más, Lucy no le había salido tan fácil de controlar, por el contrario, la joven estaba haciendo lo que ella quería, en eso Fanren sentía envidia, por que ella deseaba hacer lo mismo, no tener que seguir el juego de ese hombre tan cruel, que lo único que quería era el poder de todo, en especial, el poder de las guerreras mágicas:  
  
_ te daré otra oportunidad_ le dijo el hombre_ pero esta vez pon atención, quiero que ella te vea a toda hora con Latis, que le duela el ver que el ya no la ama, que lo perdió por su lugar, que ella no es nada para el por que tiene que gobernar un mundo, quiero que esta vez no cometas errores, por que la próxima vez no te lo diré de esta manera, te seguro que seré mucho más cruel, y recuerda a tu hermana, a ella le pasó lo mismo  
  
Zalgar desapareció en la nada, dejando a la joven tirada en el suelo, indefensa sin saber que hacer, si era verdad, ella tenía una hermana, que había comenzado a hacer el trabajo de ella, es decir a conquistar a Latis, no lo había logrado, por lo que sin ninguna piedad, ese ser malvado había acabado con su vida, y en frente de los ojos de Fanren, ella no había podido hacer nada, más que ver lo que le esperaba si no hacía bien su trabajo. Tenía miedo de que Latis no se quedara con ella, pero más que todo, por que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre y en verdad quería estar con el, quería ser feliz a su lado. Sollozaba, no le quedaba más que eso, llorar como una cobarde:  
  
_ ¿Fanren?  
  
Latis la quedó mirando preocupado, se acercó a ella, y Fanren tan solo se aferró a el, sintiendo que el la podría proteger siempre de todo:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
_ no me preguntes, solo abrázame, por favor  
  
El chico le hizo caso, la abrazo, por que la quería, si sentía demasiado aprecio por ella, que había sido su compañera en todas las cosas, le ayudaba siempre, le apoyaba como nadie, Fanren era su amiga, aunque frente a todos era su novia, y ella también vivía esa fantasía, era lamentable que el no la pudiera amar como ella se lo merecía:  
  
_ ya calma, ya paso todo, ahora dime que pasa  
  
_ solo estaba recordando la muerte de mi hermana_ le mintió la joven con el dolor en su alma_ estaba recordando como la mataron cruelmente  
  
_ pero no tienes para que pensar cosas así, ya mi niña, calma  
  
*****************************************  
  
_ no me gusta que me trates de esa manera, ya me estas aburriendo, creo que te estas tomando demasiado en serio tu lugar como la soberana de este mundo  
  
_ ¿y que es lo que soy Zalgar?, por favor_ rió Lucy_ soy la princesa de este mundo, la persona que la corona eligió y si lo hizo fue por algo, y creo que si tu eres el corazón de Cefiro deberías estar feliz de que el mundo este tan tranquilo, por que es así como esta, yo he hecho mi tarea muy bien, por lo que te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz, no quiero que me sigas controlando, no más  
  
_ veo que estas más decidida_ el se acercó a ella_ este mundo depende de mi, y por mucho que quieras segur manteniéndolo vivo, si yo no lo quiero no será así, así que respeta lo que son mis ordenes  
  
Lucy le miró de mala gana, y se le acercó desafiante, dejando su rostro a tan solo centímetros del de el, notando que en la mirada de el no había nada, en su mirada azul no había más que vacío:  
  
_ a veces dudo de ti, por eso no quiero que sigas diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer, se feliz que al menos hago un buen trabajo, pero tu presencia aquí no me gusta, me das no se, a pesar que eres el corazón del mundo no me gustas, no confío en ti, lamentablemente no puedo, siento que no eres un ser tan puro como dices serlo, más cuando me has pedido ser el guru, ¿para que?  
  
Zalgar se quedó en silencio, ahora resultaba que ella no era tan tonta como había creído, por el contrario, en la mirada de la chica no había una sola gota de miedo, y más, se notaba que estaba decidida a todo, que la fuerza estaba con ella, que confiaba en ella, misma, y si seguía así, no podría lograr sus planes, por lo que de ahora todo, dependía de Fanren:  
  
_ persona princesa_ le dijo el hombre rubio_ creo que tienes razón, será mejor que solo venga de vez en cuando para ver como va todo  
  
_ creo que así nos comenzaremos a entender_ le dijo Lucy mirándolo despreciativamente_ ahora te puedes ir, y cuando vengas, espero que avises de alguna manera  
  
El hombre desapareció, y Presea comenzó a aplaudir feliz de la vida, avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su amiga, y la abrazó con la ternura de siempre:  
  
_ bien amiga, al fin pusiste a ese en su lugar  
  
_ creo que si Presea, solo espero que obedezca_ sonrió la joven colorina_ creo que estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a tener el mando sobre todo  
  
_ ¿entonces ahora tendré que llamarte princesa?  
  
_ tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, tu jamás.  
  
*****************************************  
  
En la cena todo charlaban amenamente, y todos también se dieron cuenta del gran cambio en el ánimo de Lucy, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaba feliz, que algo en su vida había cambiado por completo, ahora la mesa era diferente, al lado de la princesa estaba sentaba Fanren, y al otro lado Paris, cada uno con sus parejas, Anais, miraba a su esposo como tratando de saber por que se llevaba de esa manera con Lucy ahora:  
  
_ queda muy poco para tu matrimonio Clef_ le dijo Presea_ ¿Cómo estas de nervios?  
  
_ tranquilo, al contrario, no hallo la hora en que llegue el día_ le contestó el joven_ ¿y tu querida creadora de armas, para cuando vas a poner fecha?  
  
La joven se sonrojó causando la gracias para todos, menos la de Latis, que miraba seriamente a Lucy, la cual comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, después de todo, tal vez el único que la descolocaba era el, el y su mirada, como si la quisiera estudiar por dentro, saber todo lo que estaba pensando:  
  
_ pues no se, más adelante, no quiero apresurarme tanto_ sonrió la chica  
  
_ me he dado cuenta que tus hermanos Lucy, no se van a querer ir, más sobre todo, uno_ sonrió Ascot al lado de su novia_ si no pregúntale a Tata  
  
_ no tengo para que preguntarle, creo que de eso nos hemos dado cuenta todos_ Cameo se sonrojó_ pero bueno, si es feliz, mejor, ahora me van a disculpar, pero me cansé, me retiro  
  
La joven ya agobiada de las miradas se puso de pie y casi salió corriendo, Latis la observó, y a los minutos después dijo una excusa y salió tras la joven, nadie comentó nada, por Fanren que tan solo quedó mirando a su pareja, Ascot no supo si sonreír o preocuparse por lo que su amigo pudiera hacer:  
  
_ bueno, creo que sigamos, parece que la comida no estaba muy buena_ sonrió Caldina  
  
_ ahh Caldina, estaba exquisita_ le sonrió Marina_ a lo mejor ninguno de los dos se sentía bien, en Lucy eso si es algo normal así que, no tenemos para que preocuparnos  
  
_ creo que ella tiene razón amor_ le sonrió Ráfaga_ además tu cocinas muy bien  
  
La chica se sonrojó haciendo que todos se largaran a reír, menos Ascot, el cual, sabía que si Latis había salido a buscar a Lucy, en nada bueno iba a terminar eso:  
  
_ en fin, veo que a todos les gusto lo del matrimonio_ sonrió Saturno  
  
_ es una hermosa idea_ le dijo Clef_ y muy original.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lucy estaba en el jardín del palacio, respirando agitadamente, la verdad es que fuera del comedor había comenzado a correr desesperadamente como si algo la estuviera siguiendo, y era tan solo su mismo miedo, el temor que le tenía a que Latis saliera tras ella y le hiciera perder los estribos de su cordura, trató de calmarse apoyándose en un árbol, mirando el cielo que mostraba hermosas estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, suspiro notando que estaba más tranquila, cuando sintió como era tomada con fuerza por unos brazos acorralándola al otro lado del árbol, fuera de la vista de los pasillos del palacio:  
  
_ ¿huiste del comedor por que me temes?  
  
_ Latis!!!!, por favor suéltame, será mejor que te vallas, te imaginas si alguien saliera y nos ve, por favor  
  
_ ya no me interesa que alguien nos viera, me he dado cuenta que no te importa mucho que te vean pasear con Paris, o que alguien te pille con el en tu alcoba_ le reprochó el  
  
La joven quedó de piedra ante las palabras del chico, y le miró a los ojos, comenzó a temblar, pero no de miedo, o tal vez de frío, si no que algo en el le hacía sentirse así:  
  
_ por favor, no hagas algo del que después te vas a arrepentir_ le pidió Lucy  
  
_ ¿lo dices por algo así?  
  
El joven la besó apasionadamente, sintiendo el interior de la boca de la chica, su humedad, y sintiendo como era correspondido con la misma intensidad, pronto dejo de apretarla, para delicadamente posar sus manos en la cintura de ella y apegarla más contra su cuerpo, la joven estaba totalmente rendida a el, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad, y luego, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo, recorriendo la totalidad de sus bocas, tanteando el terreno que por derecho les correspondía, pero que por destino les estaba siendo arrebatado, un gemido se escapo de la boca de la chica, al sentir que las manos del muchacho comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, sin ningún pudor o temor a ser descubiertos, poco a poco, sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban comenzaron a caer en la hierba fresca, sin importar que estuvieran al aire libre, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era el calor del otro, la pasión que se encendía segundo a segundo, o los besos que el le daba, besos que comenzaban a caer sobre su cuerpo, no solamente sobre su boca, la verdad es que su mente ya estaba demasiado nublada como para ponerse a pensar, no lo podía hacer, por que quería sentir como el recorría cada parte vulnerable de ella, tal y como ya lo estaba sintiendo, su mente no le respondía, era su corazón el que en esos instantes le permitía a Latis que se apoderara de ella por completo, que la hiciera suya para el resto de la vida, que la tocara como nunca un hombre lo había hecho, que la hiciera por fin mujer:  
  
_ te amo Lucy  
  
_ y yo a ti  
  
Ya sin que nada más importara, Lucy y Latis comenzaron el ritual de unión, aquel ritual que era capaz de unir cualquiera alma de por vida.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Continuara............  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh, las notas ahora, jejejeje, creo que no me aguante, y si, llegue a donde quería:  
  
¿Qué va a pasar después de esta noche?  
  
¿Anais le dirá a Paris sus dudas?  
  
¿Lucy le contara a Presea lo que pasó entre ella y Latis?  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando Zalgar se entere de todo?  
  
Jajajajaja, primero gracias a todos los que me apoyan, se que algunos conocen este fic de hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que no sabía como seguirlo, al menos hora si, así que se pueden tranquilizar, que de que lo continuo, lo continuo, y si no, que me parta un rayo..... CRASH...... Jajajajaja, no, si es de verdad. Continuara.  
  
Un beso a todos los que me apoyan, y nuevamente gracias por la paciencia.  
  
Serena. 


End file.
